Zealots Of Woodcrest
by Boondocks23
Summary: Riley is from the future. Grandad was shot. Who and Why is what Riley and Huey are trying to figure out. Things get complicated when the others get mixed in this mess. Trouble erupts when Riley and Huey's past catch up with them. A lot will unfold so join this adventure with me! Rated T for Language, drugs, & (some) graphic content. MISSING CHAPTER INCLUDED! CH. 9 IS UP/ PICS N CH1
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks or any of it's characters. I also don't own Siri or the iPhone. Just be happy, feel good, and read the story lol. Also I'm not sure how ppl feel about flashbacks but I'll warn you, there are a lot in this chapter. Sorry lol.**

**P.S. if you want an idea on how the characters look now follow the links.**

search?site=webhp&amp;tbm=isch&amp;source=hp&amp;ei=fCSHWOGXLMHejwSY3J7ICw&amp;q=huey+and+riley+older&amp;oq=huey+and+riley+older&amp;gs_l=mobile-gws-img.3..0.2943.7618.0.8..3042.2j15j2j1.20.0...0...1.1j4. -gws-img..2.21.3094.3.. #imgrc=D1Vw1BASqgvEmM%3A

search?bih=559&amp;biw=360&amp;q=riley+and+huey+hit+dem+folks&amp;tbm=isch&amp;tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJyUYBd91S5qMaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgFCD0MCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEijFEuESlB3qEusSuR3cCcYSyxSiAu4j_1CPPI-8jrjzNI8ExhjK1I6k8GjCsgxpOGtBmmtmHzKGKRVsFU5NJVT6DNeRQZijDSY_1ukI2SlepmjGGSE8DNaBz4zuIgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBFmNH-8M&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0ahUKEwiQnvjlwtrRAhVG_4MKHawQA3oQ2A4IGCgB#imgrc=YwXaMxoTAkSgYM%3A

art/Cindy-Mcphearson-in-boondocks-179430323

**Thanks for reading, ENJOY!**

* * *

_'Six months of blood, sweat, and tears. In that time I fell in love, got along with my brother, and I finally got some artwork sold. All that time, all that progress and for what? Nothing. In the end it didn't matter because I couldn't save them.'_

Riley carried a lifeless Jazmine bridal style. He was wearing tattered jeans and some socks. He had no shirt on and there were lacerations across his torso, abdomen, and down his back. Blood covered his body. He placed Jazmine down next to Huey, Cindy, Caesar, and Hiro who were lined across each other.

_'I still have time before my legs give out on me. I need to get home. I need to fix this mess.'_

Riley walked towards a person sitting against the wall dressed in black head to toe like a ninja with a mask on. From the petite frame and protruding chest it seemed to be female. She was holding her stomach where a sword wound was recently placed there. She was gasping uncontrollably. Riley bent down to be eye level with her.

**(Flashback)** Riley is sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. He looks up to see Jazmine with a phone in her hand. He looks to the left to see a ninja figure in all black with a blade in her hand.

"Call him and get him here now."

The mysterious woman spoke with a stern tone.

"Jazmine she wants to kill him. Don't do it."

Riley looked into her eyes.

"If you don't oblige I will kill this boy."

She put her blade to Riley's neck.

"Ok wait!"

Jazmine unlocked the phone and scrolled through it.

"Jazmine she's going to kill us anyway!"

Riley jumped up but the ninja pushed him down and quickly made a deep slash across his left pectoral. Riley screamed out in agony. **(End of flashback)**

"Game over."

He reached out to take off her mask but the tower started shaking heavily. He frowned and just started running to the stairs. His legs were taking him as fast as they could. When he reached the second floor he jumped right out the window just in time to avoid a nasty explosion. He crashed into the roof of a limo and landed on the ground with a thud. The five story pagoda collapsed and Riley headed home. Everything was blurry and he had lost the feeling in his body. Everything was numb except his mouth. That was the worst. He could still taste the blood in his mouth. Now he knew a different meaning to the saying "Blood is thicker than water", the literal meaning. The front door was on the ground as if it had been kicked in. He stepped over it and looked around. Furniture were knocked over and bullet holes covered the area. Riley's vision blackened and he fell to his knees trying not to remember but it was forever burned into his memory.

**(Flashback)** Riley was sitting against the wall with a custom glock in his hand. He stared at the ground.

"Why did they have to take her Huey? Why didn't they just take me?"

He looked up at Huey who just stood in front of him with a 'deeper than normal' scowl on his face.

"I don't know."

"What did we do wrong? Why is this happening to us?"

There was a pause before Huey answered, "Because happiness never lingers." **(End of flashback)**

Riley grunted as the pain of standing up was too much to bare. He wobbled forward towards the basement. He stumbled and rolled down the stairs painfully. Of course it wasn't so bad because he couldn't feel anything. After a couple seconds he put an arm out and began to crawl to the back of the basement. His breathing was very heavy and his heart was beating the fastest it ever had. This was it, if he couldn't make it in time he was going to die. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it open and climbed in. It was cold, very cold. The human sized capsule he entered was going to change history, well unless Huey was just bullshitting him.

"Set destination."

A robotic female voice came from the time capsule. Riley raised an eyebrow that matched Huey in every way.

"The fuck is this, Siri?" Riley looked around for the source of the voice.

"Set destination." It spoke again.

"Go-", before he could finish Riley instantly spit blood onto the basement floor. His eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness.

**(Flashback)** Riley grabbed a loud horn and silly string from his closet. He snickered to himself about what was about to go down.

"BOY! Get yo ass down here, shoot I'm tired and I wanna go to bed." Grandad called up to Riley.

"Coming...Grandad hehe!"

He could barely contain his laughter. He hid the joke items behind his back and ran down to the dining room. There was a cake on the table with a 'one' and 'eight' candle stuck in and lit. Huey stared down at the cake with an everlasting frown.

"Grandad I told you a cake was not necessary." Huey complained.

"And I said you was getting one, so hush up before I take it back and lock you in the basement like a step dad!" He retorted.

"I might actually like that." Huey whispered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Grandad."

"Can we sing now?"

Riley said which made them both look at him with confusion.

"What? Yeah let's sing." He and Riley both proceeded to sing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HUEY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUUU!" Huey just stood there watching Riley closely.

"Ain't cha gonna make a wish."

Riley said while devilishly smiling. Huey figured Riley was up to something but he just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. As he bent down a loud shattering noise rung Riley's eardrums. He dropped what was in his hands and grabbed his ears. He fell to the floor and noticed glass everywhere. He recognized the sound of gunshots and the screeching sound of a moterbike peeling off. He looked around and Huey was at the window watching whoever the shooter was leave. Riley turned and saw Grandad on the floor with red painted on his white shirt.

"Grandad! GRANDAD! SAY SOMETHING, HUEY!"**(End of flashback)**

Riley faintly heard, "Destination set", and the pod door came down and sealed shut.

"Wait...I didn't say..", that was all he could mutter before the inside of the pod made a loud hum and brightly lit up. It actually scared Riley and his eyes popped open. This feeling was new, extraordinary, and definitely rushing. It felt as if all of his molecules were moving so fast he might explode. It felt as if every single atom in his body were being sucked up by an alien beam at light speed. Sooner or later it stopped and Riley's eyelids fluttered for a few seconds. It was dark and Riley could tell he was still in the "time machine" or whatever it was. He put his hands out and felt the glass of the door and pushed out. It wouldn't open for some reason. Riley struggled to open it but only when using all of his might did he hear a pop and it opened. Riley fell out of the pod and gasped for air but that's when he realized he didn't have any problem breathing. He felt himself and he was actually clothed with a clean shirt. He had on shoes as well. There was a ray of light coming from the upstairs all the way down the basement stairs. He walked over to it and looked down at himself. He lifted up his shirt to see an unscarred body.

**(Flashback)** Riley watched the ninja grab the phone from Jazmine and put it next to his ear. Riley could hear Huey calling for Jazmine.

"Call to your brother."

The ninja ordered him but he just gathered energy and spit blood at her cheek. Her eyes twitched before she swung her blade and left a gash across his ribcage.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Riley screamed out and the ninja pulled the phone back to talk.

"You have ten minutes to reach the temple before I kill your brother and your little friends." She hung up the phone before Huey could respond. **(End of flashback)**

It was like all that torture he went through never happened. The light got brighter as the basement door creaked open. Huey stood at the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs?"

Huey questioned as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"HUEY! You're alright!"

Riley put his hand on Huey's shoulder in excitement. Huey raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

"Well, more or less. What's gotten into you?" Huey turned and saw the pod door slightly ajar. The blanket that covered it was on the ground beside it. "Anyway...Grandad sent me to get you so come on."

"Grandad's waiting for us!?"

Riley rushed up the stairs and around the corner to see Grandad mean mugging him.

"Boy where the hell were you!? Got everybody waiting on yo ass."

Grandad was fussing but Riley wasn't paying attention.

_'It worked. IT WORKED!'_ Riley genuinely smiled but was interrupted.

"What the hell are you smiling about? We been waiting for you since eight! We were supposed to sing happy birthday to Huey five minutes ago."

Grandad motioned towards Huey and the cake on the table. And just like that the world seemed to be spinning rapidly out of control. He realized the time machine must have took him back to this moment because of his bad habit of sleep talking. He really needed to go back a couple more months to stop what he caused. Everything was his fault, it always was. Riley looked over at the window and sitting on a bike in the middle of the street was a figure dressed in black with a black helmet staring right back at him. Just as Riley saw it, he turned back and rushed towards his doomed grandfather.

"GRANDAD!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

* * *

**A/N: I went over this chapter a little but before reposting it. Since this is now an on0going series, this will be chapter zero A.K.A the intro. If you want to tell me anything you want go ahead and R/R but you don't have too. The main thing I want is for everyone to enjoy my story and if you're worried I might disappear again and forget about this, don't. I'm back and I don't intend on leaving. Remember not to take life so seriously and just do what makes you happy. Until next time, Bye!**


	2. Transcendence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story itself.**

* * *

**Saturday 8:37 P.M.**

Gunshots lit up the sky and glass filled the dining room floor. Riley opened his eyes and saw Huey looking out the window at the shooter. Riley looked down at his grandfather who's shirt was painted red.

"No not again, GRANDAD! HUEY CALL AN AMBULANCE-", Riley turned when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Not so loud boy, you gonna make me go deaf." He smiled but then grunted at the pain in his shoulder.

"I thought you didn't make it Grandad."

Riley smiled and helped him up. The ambulance arrived ten minutes later. They set him on a stretcher and Huey and Riley rode with them. Riley was answering questions while Huey watched the road from the back door windows. Intensity burned within his eyes as he pulled sharp metal objects out of his back pocket. The engine of a motorcycle could be heard from inside the ambulance.

"What's that?"

The medic asked with a concerned face. Without turning, Huey quietly answered.

"That's our shooter."

Huey kicked the back doors open and the same dark figure that Riley saw earlier on the bike was staring right at him. Huey held up the metal objects and revealed them to be shuriken **(A/N these are ninja throwing stars)**. As soon as the biker held up her gun Huey launched the shuriken at lighting fast speeds and one knocked her gun out of her hand. The other shuriken stuck into the bike's front tire and the bike flipped forward. Huey turned for a second.

"I'll meet you at the hospital."

He immediately jumped out the back of the ambulance and rolled on the street to avoid injuries. Riley ran and closed the back doors. The medic started to panic.

"I should call it in, that man could be hurt!" He was about to talk on his radio but Riley stopped him.

"No! He'll be fine, we need to get my grandfather to the hospital."

Huey walked down the street towards the fallen bike and rider. He noticed the gun on the ground and kicked it to the side.

"Why are you attacking my family?" The biker said nothing but started walking towards the alley. "HEY!" Huey tried to chase her but the bike exploded, throwing Huey into a car.

Riley felt a searing pain on his cheek. Blood was dripping from his cheek and he could taste it. A doctor with blonde hair walked up to him.

"I assume your grandfather is my patient?" He said while opening some forms.

"I assumed Dennis the menace didn't grow up to be a doctor." Riley frowned.

"Excuse me, I meant no offense. Your grandfather is doing great but you need to get that looked at immediately." He pointed at Riley's face. "Fill a form out and go back to my office and my nurse will patch you up." He smiled and patted Riley's arm before walking away. Riley put the form on the counter and walked down the hallway looking for the right room. Looking left and right through several doors he saw a lot of people moaning and yelling in pain.

"This looks like a mental hospital."

"Riley?"

A familiar voice came from a room. Riley turned and saw Jazmine.

**(Flashback)** Riley ran down the hall next to his dying grandfather. The doctors pushed Riley back and told him he couldn't go any further. Jazmine ran up to him.

"Riley what happened, is Huey ok?"

"Huey's fine! It's my grandad, they fucking shot him!"**(End of flashback)**

_'Not exactly how I wanted to start our friendship.'_

"Riley what happened, is everything ok? Oh my god, what happened to your face!?"

She was wearing a nurses uniform and she filled it out perfectly. Over the years Jazmine had grown too much for some people, her dad definitely couldn't handle guys trying to talk to her all the time. Her face had sharpened once she hit womanhood in 8th grade. She reminded Riley of Alicia Keys but with Mariah Carey's hair.

"Everything's fine Jazmine. A falling bullet hit Grandad but nothing serious." He waved it off.

"Thank god!"

She hugged Riley and he inhaled her scent.

_'What am I doing? Get off me! Come on Riley push her away, NOW!'_

"Ok Jazmine, I'm glad you're worried but I have to go."

He gently moved away from her.

"Wait, let me do something about that gash."

She pulled him into the room and sat him down. She went into a cabinet for supplies. She pressed a fresh rag on his wound.

"Ahhh shit!"

"Don't be a baby, it'll be over soon."

She then took the bottle of peroxide and poured some on his wound.

"FUCK!" Riley squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Jazmine waved her hands before grabbing Riley's face and looking closely at his wound. He opened his eyes and was surprised at her close proximity. He blushed but he had just the right skin tone to hide it. Instantly he reached out and touched her arm. As quickly as he made the mistake he attempted to fix it. She looked down at what he was doing and he quickly pretended to wipe her arm.

"I thought I saw something on your arm. Anyway, hurry up so I can go."

He looked away for the rest of the time. She stitched the wound and put a square bandage on it. He got up and walked away.

"Riley?" She stopped him dead in his tracks. "If you need to talk to someone or anything, you can talk to me." She smiled when he turned back.

"I'll keep that in mind." He threw her a soft grin and rubbed the stubble of hair on his chin before he walked out.

* * *

**Saturday 9:18 P.M.**

Huey entered the hospital and found his grandfather's room. Riley was sitting in a chair and looked up when the door opened.

"Who was it?"

Riley stood up to show his concern.

"They got away. How's he doing?"

He replied and quickly changed the subject.

"He's fine but-but what about the motherfucka that did this!?"

He got within arms reach of Huey.

"I'm angry about this too Riley; no actually I'm livid. Trust me, we will find out who's behind this."

Huey spoke without looking at him. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Who's behind this."

He thought out loud which made Huey look at him. Riley thought hard about who was behind this. The tall pagoda flashed through his mind. Then the man at the top with the tattoos, but his face was blurry.

_'Who was it? I can't remember his name or his face. Why the fuck can't I remember?'_ At that moment pain seared through his head.

"Ahhhhh shit!"

He grabbed his head. Huey put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

_'I have to remember. Who the fuck was he! I'm getting dizzy...I can't stand straight.'_ Riley's knees buckled and he blacked out.

"Riley!"

Huey caught him and sat him down gently. He pulled out Riley's phone and scrolled through the contact list. He found Cindy's number and called her.

"What up Reezy?"

Cindy sounded like she just woke up.

"This is Huey, get down to the hospital quick."

"The fuck? Why you got his phone?"

"Cindy I don't have time to explain, Riley fainted. Bring your car."

"Oh shit! Uhh-alright here I come. By the way, it's a truck nigga."

She hung up and Huey put the phone in his pocket.

_'Whatever happened, it must have something to do with why my time machine was tampered with. I hope it didn't endanger him.'_

* * *

Huey and Cindy carried Riley discretely out of the hospital and in the backseat of her SUV Cadillac.

"What happened nigga? Why didn't you just leave him there?"

"I have a hunch that his illness is connected to one of my projects. Just get me home so I can lay him down." He pointed down the street.

"Yea nigga I know where you live! Why did you call me though?"

She peered at him. He glanced at her and hesitated.

"Riley, he...he doesn't have a lot of friends he can count on. You're the only one I felt would come through."

He wasn't used to giving away compliments, especially to Cindy. Though they got along for the most part, She WAS close friends with Riley so naturally he assumed she disliked him.

"Oh...well...thanks Huey. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever told me."

She turned away due to the explosive amount of pink on her cheeks. They stopped in the driveway.

"Alright help me. Can you open the door?"

He threw her the house key and opened the back door to grab Riley. They got him upstairs and laid him down on his bed. They went back down and Huey sat down on his couch with a hand on his chin.

"So what happened to him?"

Cindy interrupted his train of thought.

"Last night I found him in the basement and the sheet covering my experiment wasn't placed properly over it. If he tampered with it without proper gear, it could have some...distorted effects on him."

He noticed Cindy not looking directly at him. What he didn't notice was Cindy's sudden awkwardness around him. It started a few months ago when she decided to go on another blind date. That was a huge mistake. When she told Jazmine how bad the date went they bounced around a few ideal men. What stuck with Cindy was when Jazmine said a joke about how wonderful it would be for the perfect guy to just show up and sweep her off her feet. Coincidentally, the very next day Cindy had stumbled and Huey caught her and put her down gently.

_'Why is this turning me on? Ughh, he just sounds so smart and shit! It's kind of sexy.'_

"Cindy?" He leaned forward and touched her.

"What?"

"Riley will be fine. He just needs some rest. There is also the possibility of terrifying and vivid nightmares."

"Oh my god! What is this project of yours, fucking LSD?!"

Cindy got up and headed into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and poured herself some orange juice.

"No it's not smartass, and could you not act like this is your own house."

He grabbed the carton of juice and put it back in the fridge.

"Oh so I guess I'm not welcome anymore. I guess all those years I've known you don't mean shit huh?"

She punched his arm and took a sip of her juice.

"Don't remind me, all those years of you sitting behind me and trying to cop a feel of my hair." He smirked just ever slightly.

"Yea and I finally got my feel. Wait was tha-...was that a joke?' She inched closer to him.

"Yeah right, you know joke's not in my vocabulary."

He turned his head away from her to hide his visible smirk.

"Wow! Two in a row, what has gotten into you? Whatever it is, can u put it inside of me?"

She covered her mouth and Huey slowly turned towards her with shock on his face. Her face was completely red.

"I didn't mean it like that! Stop looking at me with those fucking eyes!"

She pushed him and he almost let a chuckle out. She just went for another sip of juice.

"Ha- ahem! I mean there's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm used to that mouth of yours."

As soon as he said it, he closed his eyes and mentally slapped himself. Cindy choked on her juice and put the cup down.

"Are you ok?"

He patted her back and she pushed him off hard.

"I'm fine!" She headed towards the front door. "Tell Riley I'll see him-", she was interrupted by a loud scream from the upstairs bedroom.

"NOOOOOO!"

Riley threw his eyes open and frantically searched the room. Sweat poured from his body and his breathing was forced. He strained to get up but he couldn't move. Just then the door barged open and Huey and Cindy were standing over him.

"Riley you're fine now, I'm right here."

"Huey? Thank god you're alive!"

"Of course I am. Can you move?" Riley turned his head with much effort.

"Barely. What's happening to me?"

"These are the delayed effects."

"Ok...ju-just tell me how many fingers do I have?"

"You've got ten, why?"

"No reason."

Huey stared at Riley and Cindy just threw her hands up.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Cindy you wouldn't even be able to wrap your head around it so go home."

The "old Huey" came out of him only on rare occasions so this was serious.

"Bullshit! I'm not leaving when Reezy is fucking crippled!" She almost yelled at Huey.

"Huey it's fine, she can stay. What I'm going to tell you is very serious and very real." He looked at Cindy when he said this. She just put on her best 'strong' face. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I came back here from six months into the future. My brother from that future said I would replace the Riley from this time period." He looked at Cindy who had a blank face then back at Huey.

"Your mind and spirit has transcended inside of "OUR" Riley." Huey stated as if he remembered telling Riley this in the future.

"YES! That's what you said."

Riley moved his finger an inch as if he was trying to point. Cindy busted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA!" She grabbed her side. "Stop-...stop it! Ohhhhhh Riley, I need whatever you're smoking dawg. That's some good shit haha!"

"This isn't a fucking joke C-murph!"

Riley snapped at her. She threw her hands up and held back her giggles.

"Ok Reezy fine you win. You jumped in a hot tub time machine and traveled here from the futuuuure. So tell me this, why?" She drug out future and was shaking her head with a big smile on her face.

"I came back to save Grandad." Cindy stopped smiling and Huey's eyes widened. "The bullet that came through the window was supposed to kill him."

"Ok Reezy then tell me, what was I doing before you came from "The Future"" She put emphasis on the last part.

Images of her mangled body flashed through his mind.

"It doesn't matter."

Riley just looked away in case he couldn't keep his composure.

"You called me your brother a second ago. You've never referred to me as your brother. Does that have anything to do with me sending you back here instead of myself?"

Huey questioned now wanting to know the full story.

"Yea I did nigga, is that a problem? As much as I don't wanna admit it, we bonded and all that other gay shit after Grandad was murdered. But that isn't the reason you sent me back, actually the reason doesn't matter anymore. I'm here so deal with it."

Before Riley could say anything else, Cindy applauded him.

"Wow! That was the best you could come up with? That was weak, you gave me no kind of proof that you could possibly be from the future."

"Cindy...your parents are getting a divorce."

As that last word fell from his mouth, it got dead silent.

"Who told you that?" She asked after a second.

"You did...after you finally drunk your problems down and didn't care anymore."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

She screamed and ran out the room. Riley tried to move but still couldn't.

"Murph wait!"

He closed his eyes and sighed. He looked at Huey and motioned towards the door.

"Fine."

* * *

Huey walked out after her. He looked left and right for her then decided to go outside. He found her in her car. He got in the passenger seat and saw that she was crying. Huey was never any good at cheering people up. Usually what he thought would cheer them up just brought them down more.

"You know, me and Riley were only supposed to be visiting our grandfather. After a couple days we found out our parents had been killed in a car crash. They were also getting a divorce and arguing about who was getting custody over us. A drug addict ran across the street and my father tried to...to get out of the way and he clipped a pole. What I'm trying to say is. Instead of crying you should be enjoying your parents together while you can before something happens to them."

The loud echo of flesh on flesh could be heard. Cindy brought her hand down and Huey touched his reddend cheek where she left her mark.

"Get out!"

She tried to yell with a cracked voice. Huey exited the vehicle and watched her drive away.

_'That wasn't the reaction I was hoping for.'_ Before he turned around, a limo slowly pulled up and stopped. He had a feeling that he knew who was in there. He walked over to it and the door opened. He got in and stared at Ming's grandfather, Mr. Long-Dou. The limo drove off.

"Mr. Freeman." He was smoking a cigar.

"Long-Dou."

The frown on Huey's face grew ever so slightly.

"Heard about what happened to your grandfather. Horrible luck your family has that a stray bullet would just so happen to target your house."

He spoke with a sly grin on his face.

"Luck has never been on our side. But when I find out certain things have nothing to do with luck... I hunt those things. I find those things. And I LIBERATE...those things." Huey stared deeply into his eyes.

"Well you know if you would be willing to inherit my company and marry my granddaughter then your family would be protected 24 hours a day." The grin grew and Huey knew he was put into a tight spot.

"Sorry, I have no interest in partaking in that kind of business."

"Don't think about it like that. Think about all the positive factors. Your family will be safe and you'll be able to pay off that debt your granddad owes Wuncler Jr." The limo stopped back at his house. Before Huey could speak, Long-Dou opened the door.

"Don't say nothing, just get some rest and think about it. I'll give you a week."

Huey got out and walked back to his house and shut the door behind him. He sighed and grabbed his hair. He had always felt uncomfortable when it came to women and intimacy. Although you wouldn't be able to tell just by looking at him since his demeanor is so expressionless and nonchalant. He walked back up to his room to check on Riley. He found him on the ground.

"Riley!" He ran to him and picked him up.

"I...almost..got it." Riley was out of breath and there was a bruise on his cheek.

"Riley you can't force it. Let your body relax by itself." He helped Riley back on the bed.

"Why did your time machine fuck me up?"

"It was just a prototype. Traveling through the wormhole must have sent the electromagnetic waves in your brain in a frenzy. It's just a side effect. You'll be fine in the morning."

Riley strained to sit up. He was gasping for air.

"No! This can't be happening, we need to find out who tried to kill Grandad." He held a face of pain.

"We will Riley, but for now you need to rest before you get worse."

* * *

**Saturday 10:13 P.M.**

Huey dialed a number on his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hiro, I need you to look up a license plate for me." Huey didn't get much but he did get a good view of the back of that bike.

"Sorry Huey, my dad's using the computer at the moment. Can it wait til tomorrow?"

"Not really but, I don't want you to risk getting caught either." Huey knew Hiro's dad was a detective and had exclusive access to data on his PC.

"Just give me the plates and I'll run it ASAP."

"Great. It's MLD123 but it could be fake." He sat down on the couch.

"I got it. So what happened, I mean who's plate is this."

"I'm not sure but I need to find out because my family is in trouble."

"I'll let you know what comes up. Later dude."

"Thanks Hiro." He hung up and leaned his head back.

_'Why can't things just settle down for a bit? I'll talk to Riley in the morning. I wonder what Cindy's doing.'_ His eyelids lowered and he drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: I wanna give a quick shout out to HUEYFREEMANROCKSMYWORLD, Scheetpea1870, and Dave The Wordsmith for keeping me going. I like what I CAN do with this story so I'm going to write my ass off and try my best to keep you on the edge of your seats. As I always say, feel free to review (although you don't have too) and get whatever you want off your chest.**


	3. Precautions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself and my own OC's.**

**A/N: Schweetpea1870: Yes ma'am. I plan to keep this story as epic as I can without going too much Michael Bay lolol.**

**KateyBee42: I'm glad you like this and of course I will!**

**xxnolimitxx: Thanks!**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

"HIRO."

Riley jolted up and frantically searched the room. Another nightmare and just as vivid as the last. Sitting up put some pressure on his back but he was gonna have to bear it if he wanted to save his friends. He brought up his shaky hands and counted his fingers. He felt like he had arthritis but he tried his best to block out the pain. He hung his feet off the side of the bed and felt an awkward pain shoot up his spine.

"Ahhhh!"

He did his best to stifle his yell and pushed himself off the bed. He took a couple awkward steps before adjusting and running down the stairs. He looked around and heard the door open. He quickly jumped into the kitchen and covered his mouth in case of any unintentional outburst. He checked around the opposite corner and saw a giant afro.

"Riley what are you doing? You are making way to much noise to even consider sneaking."

He looked at where Riley now appeared from around the corner.

"I didn't know who you were."

"Riley what's going on? You didn't just come back for Grandad. There's more, I can tell."

Riley walked closer to him and shook his head.

"You told me not to tell anybody I was from the future if I ever had to go back. I've already told you too much, if I tell you anymore I'm not sure how the world will change."

"I know. That's definitely something I would have said but-", his phone started ringing and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Huey had his usual blank expression but Riley could see the faintest smirk that only lasted a second. "Ok, great. Thanks Hiro." Riley held a grim expression on his features.

"What was that about?"

"I asked Hiro to find out about that bike we saw yesterday. Riley...what's wrong?"

Riley looked like he had seen a ghost.

**(Flashback)**  
Riley ran into the hospital doors and to the blonde haired doctor.

"Doc what happened?"

"Riley, this isn't easy to say...but your friend was chained to a car...and drug around. It's a miracle he can still breathe." Another doctor came up and whispered something in his ear. "What?! Where is he? He couldn't have gotten up and just walked away!" They ran to the back.  
**(End Flashback)**

"Hiro is in serious trouble."

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Throwing on his clothes as fast as he could, Riley pulled a box out from his closet. There was a chrome plated Glock in it and Huey raised an eyebrow.

"How serious is this?"

"This is life or death?"

Riley ran down the stairs and Huey followed but not before grabbing some tools of his own.

* * *

**Sunday 7:34 A.M.**

Huey floored it and they rushed to Hiro's house. When they got there Riley seemed to look around for something.

"It looks like we made it in time. Let's wait inside for a bit."

Riley knew what was going to happen and Huey didn't. That frustrated him because he knew Riley couldn't tell him anything but he hates being a step behind in situations like this.

They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. They heard laughter before the door opened and were face to face with Ming.

"Ming."

Huey frowned more than usual.

"Hey guys. What brings you by?"

She smiled which rubbed him the wrong way. She doesn't smile unless someone is in pain or about to be.

"Move bitch!"

Riley shoved the door open and walked in with his gun out.

"Good morning to you too."

She put her hand on her hip.

"Huey watch her." Riley commanded as he headed down a hallway. "Hiro are you here?" He called out.

"He's in the bathroom."

"Shut up!"

Riley quickly responded to her comment. He heard a thud around the corner and raised his gun just incase. Hiro walked around the corner and immediately dropped what was in his hands.

"Riley what the hell!?"

"Sorry."

He lowered his gun and sighed.

"Why are you here and why do you have a gun?"

"I'm just checking on my friends. I realized that anything can happen and I should appreciate those in my life."

The whole time he was talking Hiro was nodding with his hand on his chin.

"And you realized all this in under 24 hours?"

Hiro raised in eyebrow.

"Well...", flashes of the past crossed his mind, "What can I say? Things are a little more clearer now." He turned and frowned when he saw Ming.

"Hiro are you ok?"

Huey called out from behind Ming, still watching over her.

"Yea man, I was just-", he reached down to pick up some DVD's, "About to watch some movies with Ming!"

He sounded excited. Huey darted his eyes at Ming.

"You know her?" Huey pointed at Ming.

"Ming? Yea man, we grew up together. I heard she was back in town and I just had to invite her over."

"I guess someone has to be her friend." Riley murmured and she twitched but kept her composure.

"Well we just wanted to check up on you but we really have to go. Text the address to **you know what**."

Huey said while leading Riley outside.

"Alright, cool man."

They left and Huey caught a glimpse of Ming waving to him. They got back in Dorothy and rode down the block.

* * *

**Sunday 7:52 A.M.**

"Listen, I don't know why you involved Hiro but I'm gonna find out if this whole thing is my fault. I never said anything but I've been working with Wuncler Jr."

Huey stopped the car at a red light and stared at Riley.

"You what?"

"I know, I'm stupid but it was the only way to keep him off our back about the debt. As long as I run errands for him every once in a while, everything's cool."

Riley looked out his window. Huey glared at the back of his head.

"But everything isn't cool. Everything is turning to shit. But don't blame yourself for this. This could have easily been my fault as well. Ever since that kickball game, Long-Dou has been trying to blackmail me into running his empire alongside his granddaughter."

Huey drove down the street near a very familiar house.

"What are we doing at Cindy's crib?"

Riley pointed his thumb towards the house with the white picket fence.

"I...just want to see how she's doing."

He parked in her driveway.

"Are you... I mean, do you like Cindy?"

Riley unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Well...what do you mean?"

"I mean do you like her, like more than a friend?"

This caused Huey to raise an eyebrow and turn away.

"What's with the questions?"

Huey got out and shut the door.

"I'm just asking bro."

"But you never ask me things so personal. Hell, even when it's just us, you barely talk to me."

"I know. I was a real piece of shit."

"I didn't...-"

"It's what everyone thinks. And they're right, but after Grandad...I changed. Life is just too short."

Riley walked around to the other side of the car.

"Riley...I'm...wow. So you actually enjoy my company and conversation?"

Huey stood outside the car staring at his brother.

"Ay I ain't say all that. Don't be gay man."

Riley grinned as he walked past him and got into the driver's seat.

"Where are you going?" Huey threw his hands out.

"I have some business to take care of."

"Riley, I get that you don't want to make any mistakes but you have to tell me something. I need to know what happened so horrible that I would send you back."

He stood there for a minute.

"...You don't need to worry. I'll handle it." Riley hesitated before backing out of the driveway. "I'll pick you up later."

And he drove away.

"Wait Riley, I forgot! YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRIVING!"

Huey gripped his fro. He pulled his phone out and quickly sent him a text. Huey walked up to the house and knocked on the door. After a minute the door opened and Cindy's dad stood there.

* * *

**Sunday 8:13 A.M.**

"Huey."

"Mr. McPhearson. Is Cindy here?"

"She is but...I don't think she wants to see anyone."

"I promise I can cheer her up."

He raised a suggestive eyebrow and the home owner shrugged.

"Alright, but I warn you. She's got a mean left."

He smiled and Huey walked by.

"Trust me I know. Thanks anyway."

He headed up the stairs and stopped by Cindy's room. He took a deep breath before knocking.

"Go...away!"

It sounded like she was crying. He just opened the door anyway.

"Cindy? Are you ok?"

"Wh- what are you doing here? Get out!"

She ran into her bathroom. He closed the door and slowly stepped towards her bathroom.

"Cindy, I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know things are hard and strange at the moment. I know what Riley said made your head spin a little but this isn't the end of the world. You're beautiful, smart, and talented...and believe it or not, you're one of my closest friends. Just thought you should know. I'll leave you alone now."

He stood there waiting, hoping for a response. He figured she would be in there for a bit until he turned around.

"Then Go!"

Her voice was low and cracking. Honestly he kind of hoped she would ask him to stay. He wanted to make sure she was ok but he wasn't good at this. Comfort and intimate conversations with another person were a bit awkward for him. He either never knew what to say or he would say too much. The door opened and Cindy's eyes were red and puffy. She held a frown towards him.

"Why the fuck would you-...come over here and just leave!?"

She sniffled and wiped her face. She then looked away and wiped her eyes.

"I needed to know you were ok. Now that I know, I figured you wanted to be alone."

She looked like an absolute mess. From her disheveled hair to her feet which was missing a sock. She had on a stretched out tank top and some basketball shorts. He also noticed the bottle of brown liquor in her hand. It was almost half way finished.

"Your fucking ri-...right I want to be alone. I don't need you to come over here sweet talking me and...and...I don't even care."

A freshly formed tear ran down her cheek and she lifted her bottle above her head. Huey's eyes widened and he gently grabbed her hand and lowered the bottle.

"Cindy I know it hurts but you can't drink a whole bottle of alcohol. I don't want you getting sick and accidentally hurting yourself."

He took it away and put it down on her dresser.

"You don't even like me! You always hated it when the teacher would sit me...right behind you."

She fell down on her butt and leaned back against her bed with her head in her hands. Huey's eyebrows slumped dreadfully. He sat down beside her and sighed.

"Cin...I never hated it I just...was a little embarrassed. You always wanted to mess with my hair and I guess I didn't know how to react to that. It was like having an annoying little sister but I never disliked you for trying."

She looked up at him with her bottom lip poking out.

"I didn't try that hard-...I touched your hair in middle school."

She said matter-of-factly. He used his index finger and caught a falling tear. He then used his thumb to wipe her eyes. He gave her a rare grin which caused her to grin as well.

"You're right, you didn't and you know why?"

"Cause you love me?"

She elbowed him. He was forced to laugh and hold his side.

"Yea Cin, I love you!"

She rubbed his afro and hugged him.

"Awww, I love you too man. Fuck I'm cold!"

She felt some kind of draft. Huey noticed her window open and then looked at her feet.

"The problem is your window is open and you've only got one sock on...and I didn't give you permission to touch my hair!"

He patted his fro and jumped up. He walked over to the window and discreetly scanned the outside for less than a second before closing it. He needed to make sure that window wasn't open for the wrong reasons. He then scanned the room and saw the sock sticking out from under the bathroom door. He grabbed it and sat back down next to Cindy but closer than before.

"Here's your sock."

He tried to hand it to her but her eyes were closed. She was passing out from the alcohol. She slowly moved her leg and placed it on Huey's lap.

"Help me...bro."

She began to slur a bit.

"No. You're a big girl."

"Please."

His cheeks blushed a bit but he was just the right skin tone to hide it. This was easy, I mean it was nothing right?

_'Just put her sock on.'_

He told himself. This wasn't an intimate action what so ever, at least it wasn't supposed to be. Then why was he having such a hard time doing it? Maybe because he couldn't stop staring at her legs which were toned and had some nice meat on them. Her toes were fashioned with white tipped toenails.

"Ok."

He gently slid the long Nike sock onto her small foot. They were just basketball socks so why did they look so cute on her. No, he did not have a foot fetish. He has never once thought feet were sexy...but hers were kinda cute. Friends who are opposite genders do this for each other right? He had no clue since her and Jazmine were his only female friends. Jazmine didn't really talk to him as much anymore; not since they had that fight a few years ago.

"Mmmm that feels good."

Cindy smiled and Huey moved her leg away.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. I should call Riley and let him know I'm ready."

"No, stay for a bit! Watch a movie with me. I got Heat."

She grabbed her remote and turned on the TV and then her game console. She put the movie on and scooted closer to Huey. She leaned against him and he just sighed. He put his arm around her and got comfortable.

* * *

**Sunday 8:14 A.M.**

Riley sped down the street wanting to get answers as soon as possible. He swerved through lanes and drifted around corners. His only priority was to make a point and that's just what he was going to do. He reached the big mansion on the top of the hill. He walked up and rung the door bell. The door opened and a man dressed in black and built like a tree stared him down.

"How can I help you?"

Riley would have laughed if the situation wasn't as serious. This guy had to be an ex marine or navy seal or something and he's answering the door like the house servant.

"Nigga you ain't the butler! Let me in, I need to see Ed Wuncler."

There was a voice in the background and the huge man opened the door wider and Riley stepped in. He went into the dining room and Ed Wuncler Sr and Ed Wuncler Jr were sitting at the table.

"Riley my boy! What a surprise to see you here."

That condescending grin from Wuncler Sr always made Riley want to slap it right off his face. If he ever finds out that he had something to do with his tragic past, he won't have any hesitation with putting a bullet in his skull. But it was the son who he came to question.

"I have only one question...do you know anything about the shooter that tried to kill my grandfather?"

He stared deep into Wuncler Jr's eyes. There was a brief moment where it almost looked like Wuncler Jr. cracked the slightest grin. He put his hands out and shrugged.

"I have no idea, besides you're no concern to me ever since you quit."

"You mean COMPLETED our agreement! You said four years on your payroll and I did everything you asked me to do. No matter how hard it was or how many years in prison I would get if I ever got caught. I did it so my family could live a normal free life."

Riley began to raise his voice and stepped towards Wuncler Jr. The big man in black also took a step forward while reaching into his jacket. Riley was quicker than they expected. He had his gun drawn already and aimed at the personal bodyguard.

"Easy...take it out, slowly."

Riley watched him take the gun out.

"Now put it on the ground and slide it over. Unless you don't mind clocking out early."

The bodyguard complied and Riley kicked the gun in another room. He looked back at Wuncler Jr.

"Now Riley, I can assure you my son had nothing to do with your grandfather. And if he did, kill him ahaha!"

Ed Wuncler Sr bursted out while shaking his head. Riley inched his way out with the gun still on the big guy.

"I don't want any trouble, I just want you to honor our deal Wuncler. I just want to be left alone."

He said before running out and jumping into the car. He sped out and back onto the street. He checked his phone and decided to text Huey to let him know he needed to run one more errand.

* * *

**Sunday 10:57 A.M.**

Cindy stirred a bit and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the TV which had the main menu of the movie playing over and over. She felt something hard and soft at the same time. She turned her head and saw clothing. She looked up and Huey's face was as close as it's ever been before. She didn't mind either, she actually kind of liked this close proximity. She hadn't really had good luck with men in the past. One guy thought she was too tomboyish to date. One guy actually dated her just win a bet with his friends that he could get the meanest girl in school to fall for him. Of course that was back in her preteen years. She's adapted to being alone for her own good, so nobody could hurt her. Besides, she had her best friend Huey. Huey who no matter what she did, he would always treat her the same. Sure he could be very nonchalant and almost cold towards her but at the end of the day he had her back. He was also kind of handsome in a serial killer slash "apocalypse-survivor-freedom fighter" kind of way. She wondered what it felt like to kiss someone. The thought of another persons lips on her own clouded her mind and judgment. She wondered how she even ended up laying on his chest, but only for a second. That thought left as quick as it came. She moved inches closer and closer until she could feel his breath on her nose. She brushed his lip with her thumb. They were soft. She got even closer and could feel his breath on her lips.

"Cin-"

She jumped back when she heard him whisper. She looked at him closely and noticed his eyes were still closed. She got closer to listen more clearly.

"Cindy."

She jumped back again but this time his eyes were slightly open. Her cheeks reddened and she pushed against his hard stomach and sat up.

"What the hell Huey? Get off me!" _'What did I almost do?!'_

She tried to look away as her cheeks reddened even more.

"It looked like you were on me."

"Yea well you need to get your fucking eyes checked you weirdo. You like groping women in their sleep, no wonder your still single perv."

She laughed and it was a little contagious. Huey cracked a smile and sat up.

"Whatever. I'm single because I have no interest in dealing with the difficulties of a romantic relationship. Now tell me what your excuse is. I'm sure someone with your...qualities have all kinds of men chasing you."

"My qualities?"

She looked down at her protruding chest and quickly hid them behind her arms. She turned away quickly and shut her eyes.

"Oh my god, you perv! Don't talk about my boobs!"

Huey's face reeled back and he put his hands out. He also blushed heavily.

"I didn't say anything about that! I was talking about your personality I swear!"

He stood up and stepped closer to her. She turned back to him and grinned before snickering.

"Ahaha I'm just fucking with you man! Don't have a heart attack over some boobs haha! You act like a 13 year old who's never had a girlfriend before."

She laughed and held her side. Huey just stared at the floor. She wiped her eyes and looked back at him. She covered her mouth when she saw the way he was looking.

"No way! You've never had a girlfriend, like not even an "elementary school, holding hands is sex" girlfriend?"

He just turned away from her and she jumped up.

"It's not a big deal. Relationships are overrated."

"Yeah right, they're underrated! To have someone like you for who you are would be the best feeling ever... I mean it WAS the best feeling ever."

She corrected herself when Huey gave her a strange look. He must have noticed the context of her words as soon as they left her lips. Huey grabbed her arm.

"Cindy... I LOVE you for who you are. You don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend."

A smile began to form across her features.

"That's why you're my best friend. Now come on, let's go do something."

It struck her as hard as a nail and hammer. She forced a smile anyway, I mean it's not like she wanted him to love her like a lover...or boyfriend...or husband.

"Thanks Huey, you know just what to say. And for your info, I'm single because I'm too much woman for any man to handle, got it!?"

She lightly pushed his shoulder and they both smiled.

* * *

**Sunday 11:22 A.M.**

Riley was sitting on a dirty couch in a small living room with a small TV in front of him. Ed came out of the back room with a 40 ounce in his hand, half empty. He sat down next to Riley with a shabby look on his face.

"What do you want Riley? I thought I made it clear when I said I didn't wanna see you or Gin anymore."

"I know man but I need a favor."

"A favor eh? You know it's gonna cost you? I'm not doing to good in the finance department right now."

"Ok...I need you to look on your granddad's computer and see if he knows anything about any assassination attempts."

Ed jumped up and laughed.

"What? Haha, I guess you forgot he kicked me out!? You know this is gonna cost extra, let's say ten grand!"

Riley jumped up as well with a mean mug. He stepped forward with his fist clenched.

"The fuck you mean ten grand!? How am I gonna come up with that money? You know I don't hustle anymore, so what the fuck!?"

"Come up with the money or do it ya fuckin self gotdammit!"

Riley was starting to shake with anger. Ed's red eyes drooped a little and his nostrils flared. Riley could see residue of a white powdered substance inside his nose. Riley unclenched his fist and started walking to the door.

"Your grandfather kicked you out cause you're a fucking basehead."

The 40 ounce exploded against the wall in front of Riley. He quickly turned his head to shield himself against the flying glass. He turned around with bare teeth showing. He was so fed up with Ed's attitude towards him lately. Approaching him with a killer instinct, Ed immediately threw a haymaker. At the exact same time Riley dipped under it and delivered a bone crunching liver shot. Ed fell down and shielded his head with one arm and held his side with the other.

"I always knew you were a bitch ass nigga."

Most people that knew about Riley's background would never intentionally make him angry. They certainly wouldn't engage him in a one on one battle. Riley has an amateur boxing record of 22 KOs and 1 loss, by disqualification for attacking the referee. Riley left and he knew that he couldn't actually depend on Ed, he never could honestly. There was one man he could ask for help. A man named Sean who he stumbled across one day when he was out running an errand for Ed Wuncler Jr. He had been shot four times and was bleeding to death. Riley took him to the hospital and saved his life. He still hasn't told Riley why he had been shot, he just figured some guys wanted to get rid of him for being accused of killing his own brother. This was a man who could get things done. Riley floored it and raced down the street.

* * *

**Sunday 11:47 A.M.**

Huey and Cindy were at the local arcade. He was watching her play "On Fire" which was an arcade game where you try to shoot the most basketballs into the hoop before the time runs out. She hasn't missed a single one yet. He awed at her shooting prowess and her score was always the top one that everyone had to beat. Except for today of course. There was a high score never seen before and the players initials were "RZY". They both had figured out who it was and Cindy tried her hardest but was always one basket short before the buzzer would stop her. She kicked the machine and cursed.

"Shit!"

"Calm down Cin. It's just a game."

He smirked and she just pulled on her pigtails. She stomped away and threw her hands out.

"Why can't I beat it!? I was this close but I just couldn't do it!"

She animated every word with her body and Huey just shook his head. He just pulled her arm and walked back to the fighting games.

"Cheer up, I'll win you a prize."

Huey jumped on an arcade console called "Shadow Battle 2". She couldn't believe how fast he was beating his opponents. She didn't know he even played video games. Every round, every match tickets were piling up on the floor. Eventually people started coming up to challenge him for tickets. He beat four guys before he had more than enough tickets to get whatever he wanted from the concession stand.

"Wow Huey, you were kicking ass at that! Nobody could beat you!"

"I get a lot of practice with Riley. We used to come here a lot before he...before he became so busy. So what do you want?"

They were at the counter and a young boy was behind it counting money. He looked up and was staring at Cindy.

"I don't know, how about the big bear?"

"Sure but um, I have to run to the restroom. Take these and get the bear, oh and I think the guy behind the counter likes you. You should talk to him."

He whispered the last part and walked away from her. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the arcade employee. Huey ran to the bathroom to release some built up tension. He began washing his hands next to another man. Through years of peripheral vision training, he could see who was next to him perfectly without even looking his way. He noticed a "07" tattoo on his neck.

"So even with a ranked number, that isn't enough. You want my spot?"

Huey finished washing his hands and faced his assassin. The man had a black suit and tie on. He didn't have any hair and he was Caucasian.

"Well you know, I didn't really have anything else to do today."

He responded just a second before throwing a needle at Huey. He turned and caught it with two fingers.

"I'm guessing this is poison tipped?"

The man smiled and Huey threw the needle back at him. He barely dodged it but couldn't dodge Huey's front kick. He sent the assassin sliding back and followed up with a bicycle kick which didn't land. Number seven threw a one-two combo and a low kick to follow. Huey slipped both punches and checked the low kick (A/N basically Huey slapped both punches away with no effort and blocked the low kick with his knee). Number seven went for another kick but Huey was took quick. He threw out a low front kick to his thigh which stopped him like a brick wall. Huey followed up with a switch kick, faking the right and kicking with the left. His kick landed in seven's side causing him to grit his teeth. He rushed Huey with a rapid set of kicks in various forms and directions. Huey blocked and evaded each kick until he parried the last one, knocking him off balance. Huey decided to unleash his own flurry of dangerous kicks. Ever since his growth spurt, Huey's eighteen year old legs were more ranged and much more effective. He stood at an above average height of six foot even. They proved to be more than enough as his last attack, a spinning back kick sent number seven flying into the bathroom door. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth. He pulled out a butterfly switchblade.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

As soon as he lunged, the door opened and as quick as a flash he stood in front of the sink and hid the knife. A customer walked in to use the stall. Number seven washed his face and walked towards the door. As he was leaving he mouthed "This isn't over" to Huey. This underground world of martial artist had its set of rules. One of them was to never have ranked matches in public because usually they were death matches. That man was ranked the seventh deadliest fighter in the world. Huey was ranked third and he was just starting to think he left that world behind in the past. He left the bathroom and noticed Cindy was still talking to the employee behind the counter. He sighed and took a deep breath before walking over.

* * *

**Sunday 12:21 P.M.**

Riley stood outside a nightclub which is really deserted on Sundays and in the morning no less. The good thing was it wouldn't be crowded until 8 in the evening. The only people who were in here at this time were sad people. A bouncer that stood at 6'6 watched Riley walk up and stroll past him. He simply nodded a brief greeting and the bouncer returned it. He walked up to the bartender and tapped on the counter.

"Yo! Is Sean here?"

"Yeah, he's over in the corner."

The bartender pointed to a very dark corner with only a green light hovering over the table. Riley walked over while running his neck. He sat down opposite of Sean and leaned forward.

**(Flashback)**

"Riley...what brings you here?" Riley could only hear his voice from the shadows of the room.

"You have a debt that needs to be paid. Someone killed my grandfather and I need extra guns." He spoke with malice dripping from his mouth.

"I don't kill." Sean simply replied.

"You do now, or have you forgotten already that I saved your fucking life?" He leaned forward and Sean did the same.

"Maybe I wanted to die. The answer is still the same at least until you get your mind off of revenge. Revenge is a dangerous path and you don't wanna continue down it." His face now half way in the light, where his scars could be shown.

"I guess family isn't important to someone who killed his own brother!" He walked out and had never seen Sean again after that.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Riley...what brings you here?"

The silhouette of a head spoke out. He was sitting back far enough for his whole head to be covered in darkness. Riley knew he had to be careful this time with his approach.

"I need you to help me with something. Someone shot my grandad and almost hit me and my brother."

"...Sorry, I can't help you."

"You owe me!" _'Shit, I didn't mean to say that, me and my fucking mouth.'_

Riley raised his voice a little. He knew that wasn't a good idea, not that he was scared or anything. He was confident in his own fighting prowess but Sean was a scary dude. He was sent to juvie at the age of 13 for the murder of his brother. When he was 17 he went to prison and was preparing for execution. The legal age of adults in Texas is 17 so Riley assumed that's where he lived before. In the week of his dated execution, his lawyer gathered enough evidence to find him not guilty. When he turned 18 he joined the Navy and became a Navy Seal. He was at the top of his class and joined a Seal team early. He received an Honorable Discharge and left the Navy at 21. Now he spends his days in this place and God knows where else. The shadowed man leaned forward and stared at Riley. He had a short fade cut and he was biracial like Jazmine except he had a face that made you think twice about approaching him. What stood out most was his muscular build and protruding height of 6'2. Last but not least was the scar that ran from his left eyebrow, down across his eye and ending on his cheekbone.

"Yeah...I know. But I can't help you."

He grabbed one of the shot glasses filled with an orangish clear liquid and gulped the whole thing down.

"Please! They're going to hurt everyone I care about. My grandad, my friends...the girl I love. My brother! I just need your help getting into Ed Wunclers mansion tonight."

Sean scoffed and snickered.

"JUST getting into the mansion right!? That shouldn't be hard!"

"Not for a guy who knows what he's doing. I just need to get in quick and take a look at his computer. After that we can get out fast."

Sean sat there with low eyelids. It was hard to tell if he was squinting or not because he was naturally tight eyed. He sighed and grabbed the last glass on the table. He downed the liquor and slowly placed the shot glass on the table.

"Alright...let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: Huey you PERV! Lol Cindy said it, not me. So I tried to get more development with the characters and some more drama. Let me know what you think about this ch. Should I do something more with the OC or should I keep him in the background in future chapters? I know how I want to work Huey and Cindy moments but I'm still having trouble with Riley and Jazmine. I want to make their interactions realistic and I'm trying to keep them all in character. Throw me some suggestions or let me know how you're feeling it so far. OR DON'T lol just remember to enjoy yourselves and I'll reply to new comments in my next chapter. Til next time!**


	4. Side Effects

**A/N: I want to thank all readers, outspoken and silent. Please feel free to leave any comments or thoughts and I will get back to you on the next chapter. More importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sunday 7:30 P.M.**

Riley parked in his driveway and Huey jumped out of the car. Huey wanted to check out that shop where the bike was sold but Cindy took up all his time. He didn't know if Cindy was actually ok, but for the moment at least she was handling it well around him. Riley got out and stretched his arms. The day was long and it still wasn't over for him.

"Riley!"

The voice of an angel could be heard coming from the opposite direction. A voice with the power to melt his exterior walls and reveal a different, more personal side of him. He turned around and Jazmine was walking towards him. Her silky smooth cocoa butter skin was always something he looked forward to touching. Her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a curly ponytail.

"Hey Jaz."

As soon as she flashed a smile no other human on earth could, memories flooded his mind. Those painful memories. One specific memory was of blade wounds covering her thighs.

_'Why would anyone wanna hurt Jazmine? Truth is, it doesn't matter who you are. If you're close to me, you're in danger. I have to make her hate me.'_

"Riley, I heard your grandfather is gonna be leaving the hospital soon. Aren't you glad?"

"That's great." _'Come on, tell her to leave you alone!'_

"I can go with you to pick him up if you want me too. I got my Kia back from the shop."

Riley looked down and glanced at her appearance. She was wearing a small black and pink hoodie and some sweats. She wore some flip flops that showed her small feet and green toe nails.

_'She's so damn cute. Focus Riley! Tell her you don't want to be friends with her. You don't want her help. You don't want HER! You don't need HER!'_

"Riley I know it was tough seeing him hurt but everything's gonna be okay. You know I'm always here for you right?"

_'I don't care! I want nothing to do with you!'_ "Yea I know."

"And I know you're kind of a loner most of the time. It must be a 'Freeman' thing but you don't have to be."

She completely invaded his personal space. She was just a foot away from him. Only then could you see how much Riley had grown last summer. He grew from a mere 5'6 (Jazmine's height) to an out stretched 5'10

"Let's hang out more like old times."

She gave him a warm smile that ate right through him.

"Jaz I can't even remember the last time we hung out, that's how long it's been."

"Ok what about that concert we went to last month?" She folded her arms and pouted.

"I was invited...but I didn't go, remember?"

"Oh yea...you were busy right?"

"Well, there's this party one of my mom's relatives are hosting. I have to be there and I got a few plus ones'. It's a masquerade but you could still have fun...if you want to go."

_'I'm not going to a stupid masquerade!'_ "Yea, I'll think about it Jaz."

"Ok cool. I'll see you at school."

"Bye."

She waved at him while walking away and he waved back. He couldn't do this every day, he needed to avoid her. Plan A wasn't working at all, even though he knew it was going to be hard to push her away. Riley stared at her until she turned back as she got close to her porch. Riley quickly looked elsewhere.

"Why are you staring at me?"

She called out to him which made him fiddle with his thumbs.

"I wasn't."

She raised an eyebrow and entered her home. Before shutting the door she turned to look at him. This time he didn't look away as his eyes locked with hers. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled back and gave a slight wave. She mouthed goodnight and shut the door. He turned around and slammed his fist against the car.

_'I'm doomed.'_

Jazmine shut her front door and shook her head.

_'Oh Riley, he must have too much to deal with. He's only 16 but he's keeping himself together well, he's definitely keeping his body together well. Wait I didn't mean it that way...did I? He does feel hard. I bet his muscles are big. Stop! Oh great, now I'm talking to myself.'_

Riley got back in the car and pulled out his phone to text. He got a text back and an address was shown on the phone. He drove down the street until the environment went from rich to middle class to poor. Kids were outside playing in the mud. Gang members were hanging on the street corner. Riley pulled up into some broken down apartments and parked. He walked through the gate and into a middle area where a large circle held more kids. It seemed like one little boy was chasing the whole group with a clear balloon. Riley's eyes widen when he realized it wasn't a balloon. He found a staircase and went up to the third floor. A couple of gang members blocked the hallway. When he approached them they looked at him while one on the side pulled a pistol from his pants. Riley gripped his own weapon for self defense. An apartment door opened and Sean walked out with basketball shorts and a tank top on. He looked a lot more cut without his usual attire of long sleeve thermals.

"Let him through."

They didn't say anything, just merely broke apart and went back to what they were doing. Riley walked by and into the apartment. The first thing he noticed was a weight bench in the corner with three 45 pound weights on both sides of the bar. Next was a punching bag with duct tape on it in the other corner. There was a pullout couch and a small TV on a stand in the living room. Sean began to move a pillow and blanket off the couch.

"Sorry, I woke up not too long ago."

Riley raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Nah it's...no biggie."

"Let me gear up right quick."

He left into a room in the back and Riley wondered why he was sleeping on the couch if he had a room. A few minutes went by before Riley was pacing back and forth in the living room. He had his gun out and was practicing what he would say if they were caught in the mansion.

"Ay yo say something and Ima body bag you son, fa real! No that's weird; I'm not from New York. Put yo damn hands up biaaaaaatch! Haha hell naw. If you want to live to see tomm- no. Breathing is a sign that you are aliv- what am I even saying?"

"What are you saying?"

"SHIT!"

Riley jumped and his gun flew in the air. It hit the ceiling and let off a round. The bullet crashed through the TV and Sean caught the gun. Riley had his hands over his head and winced when he saw the damage on the TV. He slowly turned towards Sean who was now pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Umm...sorry?"

He held out his hands and shrugged. He smiled nervously and set down a duffle bag on the coffee table.

"Forget it. But if we're doing this my way there's gonna be no use for these. This is a recon mission, no guns. I have a tranquilizer for you."

He handed Riley the non lethal gun and he stared at it. Sean had a belt of gadgets on his waist. He wore an all black outfit consisting of a long sleeve compression under armour, cargo pants and combat boots. Riley wondered how he thought combat boots were a good idea for a stealth mission. Even Riley knew better than to bring his Timbs. He had on a pair of Nike running shoes, sweats and a hoodie. Sean put on some black leather gloves and gave a pair to Riley.

"You're over prepared for stuff like this, you know that?"

Riley just raised an eyebrow as he put the gloves on. Sean closed the bag and headed for the door.

"You can never be too safe when you're risking your life."

They walked down the hall and when the group saw Sean they immediately got out of the way. None of them even dared to look him in the eye. They got in the car sped off.

* * *

Huey scrolled through his phone once again. No messages. And as if someone knew he was checking, his phone rang.

"Long-Dou."

"Mr. Freeman, I was just checking up on you. Heard there was an altercation down at the arcade. You know for a high schooler who has to juggle so many responsibilities around, you sure do keep your skills sharp and defined."

Huey could just hear the grin in his voice.

"How did you know about that? It just happened a few hours ago."

"Oh well you know me, I've got ears everywhere. Also I had something to ask you. I'm sure you're aware the Kumite (kung fu noise) is coming up quickly and I want you there."

"Long-Dou you know I don't partake in bloodsport."

"That's funny because I remember a certain Freeman killing the number 3 ranked fighter in the world."

"You know damn well that was an accident! I'm not doing it."

"It's that or marry my granddaughter, those are the only options." He knew he had Huey in a corner but Huey wouldn't back down.

"And if I choose neither?" Huey challenged him.

"Then I can't guarantee your family's safety but hey, you still have a week to decide." Click. Huey placed his phone down. Now he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't just marry Ming, what would Cindy think? Not that it mattered what anyone thought about him but then again he couldn't just participate in the world's deadliest martial arts tournament. That's a place where he would like to test his skills but he had no desire in killing his opponent so that's also out of the question. His phone buzzed and he picked it back up. It was a message from Cindy.

_'I had fun 2day :) and u were rite bout the cashier. I got his #.'_

Huey smiled at first but his features slowly turned and formed a slight frown. He didn't realize how the last part of her text affected him. It's not like he was angry or anything. He's happy that his friend might have found someone who likes her for her. He wrote back.

_'Me too, we should hang out more often. I'm glad he liked you, I told you already that you're beautiful.'_ He sent it and then he wondered if it was weird that he called her beautiful twice in one day. His phone buzzed again.

_'Aww thanks cotton ball...'_ He noticed the screen said she was typing but nothing else was sent to him. He wondered what long paragraph she could be possibly writing. His eyes lit up when he read what she wrote.

_'That Reezy was sayin...is it rlly tru?'_ stuff He had been waiting for this all day but he still wasn't prepared to answer.

_'Maybe, but I wouldn't worry too much about it.'_ He knew it was true but decided to just downplay the whole thing.

_'I just dnt kno wat to think anymr. I mean it mks me wnder how bad things must hv gotten for him to wanna chng the past. I'll leave u alone now, GN.'_ Huey wanted to do nothing but hold her and tell her everything would be ok as long as he was next to her but that would be a little weird right? That's something a boyfriend would do, or a best friend right?

_'Goodnight.'_ He stuck with something basic and fell out on the couch. As soon as he closed his eyes there was a knock at the door. His eyes popped open with his usual frown. He slowly placed his feet on the floor and rubbed his face. There was another knock but this one was a little louder and more rapid.

"Riley, you don't have to knock so loud. Where's your key anyway?"

He opened the door and his body tensed up at the sight of her. Ming was standing in front of him and she was panting heavily.

"Huey I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Riley moved down a long hallway, looking both ways. Sean followed close behind him. Sean put his hand on Riley's shoulder and stopped him. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to the next intersection. Riley got low and as close to the opening as possible without sticking out. He could hear voices. He stepped back and Sean got in front of him. The voices stopped but footsteps were getting closer by the second. Sean put up his index finger to silently inform Riley. In a matter of milliseconds Sean threw a chop outwards into the unsuspecting victims solar plexus. The security guard doubled over and opened his mouth but nothing came out. In the same second Sean pulled him around the corner, slammed him against the wall and pressed his forearm against his neck to block his airway. The guard pushed against Sean's arm in a futile attempt to get the pressure off his adams apple. He slowly began to fall down until he completely fell limp.

"Holy shit!" Riley whispered loudly. "You killed him!"

"He's not dead Riley...at least I don't think so. It has been a while since I've practiced." Sean quickly placed two fingers on the man's neck. "Ok he's alive, that's good." He gave Riley a thumbs-up and Riley exhaled slowly.

"Ok...where should we go now?"

"I hacked into the security system and it looks like there is a main PC on the second floor. I also made sure the cameras on our path would have a freeze frame of a perfectly clear hallway." He waved and they proceeded forward.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Navy Seal, remember?" They rounded a corner and found the stairway. A guard was coming down the stairs and pointed at them.

"HEY!" He tried to grab his gun but Riley was two steps ahead of him. He fired the tranquilizer off and hit him right in the neck. The guard grabbed his neck in a nervous reaction and dropped. He rolled down the stairs and they could hear voices coming the kitchen. They ran up the stairs and Sean led him down a long corridor with a long red carpet.

"Well it's only a matter of time before they know we're here." Sean frowned and he stopped at a door with a brass doorknob. He slowly opened the door and there was a young woman typing on the computer. She was faced away from them and Sean silently approached her. She had brown hair, tanned olive skin and she wore glasses. Riley still couldn't believe Sean was as quiet as a mouse with those combat boots on. Sean pulled a knife out and pressed his hand against the unsuspecting woman's mouth. That caused a muffled scream but the cold steel of the blade against her neck silenced her just as quick. He held it there as Riley closed the door behind them and locked it.

"You make a sound and I'm afraid I won't be able to let you live. I'm gonna remove my hand so you best be silent and I promise I won't hurt you, ok?" She nodded and he released her.

"Wh-who are you?" She barely whispered. He grabbed her head and turned it away.

"Don't worry about who we are. Just know that you're working for a horrible person. I would consider working in a different field. But first you're gonna help us find some dirt on your boss." He touched her flesh with the blade to grab her attention and he pointed to the pc after. She opened it and began to open the files and folders of sorts. Riley tapped Sean's shoulder and pointed at the knife.

"Nigga I thought this was a recon mission?" He whispered.

"I always keep my knife on me, force of habit I guess." He whispered back.

"I doubt he would just leave valuable information on here." She threw out there. Riley just pointed at the screen.

"Keep looking! Don't fuck with me right now!" She scrolled through the files as quick as she could and Riley's caught glimpses of each one before moving to the next. He pointed and yelled. "There! Open the attachment on that email."

She doubled clicked the email and a picture of a black motorcycle popped up. The license plate read MLD123 and there was an address. He copied the address on his phone and pointed to the screen.

"What's that bike for?" He stared at the young woman and she stammered a bit.

"It-it was for one of his clients. Th-thats all I-I know, I swear!" He reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed her wallet. He pulled out her ID card and put her wallet on the table.

"If anyone knows I was here then that means you ratted us out. If that happens, I pay you a visit...", He looked at the card and read the name, "Lisa." As Riley turned the doorknob to leave, an alarm blared through the mansion. It was an intruder alert. Sean ran ahead of Riley to guide the way. He could hear a crowd of people running up the stairs so he avoided that completely. He noticed guards at the nearest emergency exit stairway and he turned at the next intersection into another long hallway. At the end of the hallway he could see where there was supposed to be a window but a steel frame covered it for protection. Sean quickly pulled out a small black trigger device. He flipped the switch and it glowed blue.

"Follow me!" He yelled before pressing the switch and a shockwave shook the mansion. Riley stumbled but quickly regained his balance. All of the lights were out, the alarm had shut off, and the steel frame at the end of the hall was rising to reveal the window behind it. Riley saw the window and knew exactly what they were heading for.

"Shit." He muttered before frowning. Sean looked back at Riley and smirked.

"We're not out of it yet!" He covered his face and jumped with his combat boot stuck out to brace his contact with the window. Riley also covered his face as they jumped off the second story and his eyes got wide as he braced himself for the landing.

* * *

Ming balled up her fist and closed her eyes. Huey looked her up and down. She was wearing boots, leggings, and a silver biker jacket.

"Ming come in, just calm down." He shut the door and led her to the couch. He really wanted to pass out but that wasn't gonna happen.

"I can't believe my grandfather asked you to marry me! I hate him!" She was furious and now he knew why. He wondered what all Long-Dou told her.

"Ming it's fine, we just had a discussion that's all. It's not like the marriage is final or anything. You don't have to be that upset." He spoke the last sentence low but she could still hear him.

"No! It's nothing against you or anything, I think you're amazing." She turned red as his eyes widened. "I mean, I wouldn't mind being your wife! I mean I just really admire you!" She hid her face in her hands. He gently pulled her hand down and she locked eyes with him.

"You know I really admire you too, having to endure what Long-Dou puts you through must be tough."

"Thanks." She smiled and stood up as did he. "Well...I should be going. I know your brother doesn't like me for some reason. It wouldn't be because of that kickball game when we were kids right?" She stopped at the door and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Of course not. That was so long ago, there's no way he can hold a grudge that long."

"Right. Well, goodnight." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before turning away. She walked up to a black motorcycle and grabbed her helmet off the handlebar.

"Goodni-...", he stopped mid speech as he watched her put a black helmet on and get on her all too familiar bike. He watched her speed away and paid close attention to the license plate on the back. _'HPN636, not a match. I'm happy it isn't her but I'm frustrated because I still don't know who's responsible for this mess.'_ He shut the door and dragged himself back over to the couch. He closed his eyes and fell forward onto the couch.

* * *

Monday 7:44 A.M.

Riley strained to open his eyes. They stung and his body ached. He washed his face in the bathroom and counted his fingers to ease his mind. He sighed and checked his phone. A text from Jazmine.

_'Good morning :)'_

He was about to reply but decided not to. He then noticed the time.

"I'm gonna be late." He threw on a shirt, some jeans and his timbs. He then grabbed his black hoodie and backpack. He remembered seeing Huey passed out on the couch so he might be up already. He ran downstairs and looked in the kitchen first then he looked in the dining room. _'Where is this nigga!?'_ He heard a racket when walking past the basement door. He stopped dead in his tracks and back pedaled. He opened the door and heard a mumbling. He moved further down into the basement and found Huey with dirt covering his face and goggles covering his eyes. He had a long apron and thick mechanic gloves on for protection.

"I need to figure it out. I need to find the missing key to how I was able to activate this." Huey didn't bother to look away from the machine.

"Huey, it doesn't matter how you did it. The fact is you DID it and you will figure it out this time too." Riley shrugged it off like he was hiding something.

"But I need to know all the properties for safety reasons. I mean, I still don't know the full side effects. You could be dying and I wouldn't know. You already showed one of the worst side effects I know of so far." He gripped his fro and just sighed.

"Huey, I'm fine. How many times I have to say that? Let's just go to school before we're late." He headed back up stairs after Huey wiped his face and discarded his lab equipment. They drove Dorothy across town and ran into the school. The cafeteria was still packed but not for long. The bell rung, announcing that they only had five minutes to get to class. Riley caught a glimpse of Jazmine walking with her co-cheerleaders and they locked eyes. She waved but Riley forced himself to look away as if he didn't notice her. She lowered her hand with a look of sadness before walking with her friends. Riley mentally slapped himself and just for a split second a memory flashed into his head.

_**'Huey was bleeding from his mouth and neck. He mouthed something to Riley but there was no sound.'**_

A hand on Riley's shoulder snapped him out of it.

"Hey, you alright?" Huey raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yea, of course."

"Well you better get to class before you're late, remember?" They walked up a flight of stairs and before they went their separate way Riley tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Be careful. Watch your back, you never know who's gonna be behind you." Riley spoke with a tone so serious; Huey believed he was at a level of sick comedy so advanced that even a warning could be just another crude joke.

"...is that a homosexual joke?" Huey said this in a way Riley almost thought wasn't serious enough for the 18 year old freedom fighter.

"Why would I make a joke like that?" Riley raised an eyebrow and lightly tapped Huey's chest with the back of his hand before walking away. Huey had no doubt about it now. This was not the same old Riley he was unfortunately used to. One, that was the PERFECT scenario in which Riley could have used to set Huey up for a "Nigga you gay!" one liner. And two, was that a subtle, on-the-low "see you later" gesture he just gave him? Riley doesn't know how to say anything remotely sensitive or emotional; at least Huey didn't think he did.

Riley walked down the hallway in what seemed like slow motion. He couldn't keep his thoughts together what so ever. They jumped from the nightmares he had been having for the past couple of weeks (two days if you're only counting the days since his return to the past) to Jazmine, to how he was going to find out who tried to kill his grandfather, and back to Jazmine. He couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't mind her hating him because at least she would be safe. At the same time he couldn't STAND her hating him. Even though they never said it in the very short amount of time they had gotten closer and closer, he loved her and he had a feeling she loved him back. If he really loved her, he would let her go and save her life. He noticed Jazmine closing her locker. Before she could look at him, he turned into his classroom and threw his backpack on his desk. The teacher looked up for a second then went back to reading. The bell rang and everyone was seated. The lesson went as planned but Riley was out of it. He was drawing on a piece of paper instead of copying notes for the upcoming test. The teacher walked up and tapped her foot impatiently. She was white, blonde, and in her mid 30s. She snatched the paper off his desk and slowly walked to the front.

"Well look what we have here class. Another one-of-a-kind art piece from younnnnng reezy." He could hear the emphasis on his alias as she announced it. He just frowned and dropped his pencil on his desk. "I'm surprised it's not another drawing about guns or violence. It's a girl, what a surprise. And from the looks of it, it's someone we all know." She turned it around to reveal a perfectly detailed sketch of Jazmine's face.

"Ooooooooo!" The class let out their own opinion before giggling. The teacher began pacing back towards Riley.

"Now as much as I appreciate good artwork when I see it, you need to get your mind out of the gutter and keep your teenage hormones in check!" She slammed the picture down on his desk, causing the paper to slightly crumble and wrinkle. This brought out an anger deep down from within. She turned to walk away and get back to the lesson.

"Bitch." Riley growled and the teacher stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me bitch!" He jumped up with the pencil gripped inside his hand. She stepped backwards and pointed to the door.

"G-go to the principal's office!" She made sure she was out of arms reach of him as he stomped past her.

"Shit, gladly." He noticed the class whispering and he knew what would follow couldn't be good for his plan. How could things be going so wrong already? He threw the pencil down in the hallway.

_'They'll gossip like the shit talkers they are and it'll reach her and who knows what she'll say.'_ His phone vibrated and he sighed before checking it. _'Speak of the devil.'_ It was a text from her.

_'R u ok?'_ He couldn't believe how caring she could be. Ok scratch that, he knew exactly how caring she could be. She was an angel in his eyes and it would feel great to have her in his arms right now.

_'I'm gr8.'_ Yeah he knew he was being an asshole but whatever.

_'It jst seems lik sumthn is bothering u.'_ He knew she wouldn't give up so easily.

_'How wud u feel if someone shot at your family?'_ He wished he hadn't sent that but it was too late.

_'I'm so srry, I didn't mean it like that! Jst cum c me after class so we can talk.'_ He almost wanted to tell her the truth. He just couldn't, but avoiding her would also raise suspicion right?

_'Ok, I'll c u then.'_

* * *

After Class

Riley was tired of sitting in the office so he figured he should head back. Class was ending soon and he wanted to see Jazmine as much as she wanted to see him.

_'Heh, she prolly wants to say she been lovin me for years like a bitch.'_ Riley silently grinned as he walked the empty halls. The bell rung and kids were screaming and running wild outside of the classrooms. Riley turned a corner and saw Jazmine before instantly smiling. And out of the blue there was the varsity starting running back in front of her. Riley's face slowly twisted into that of hatred. He walked up and the other cheerleaders were whispering.

"He's popping the question!"

"I can't believe they're finally doing it!"

"She's so lucky."

The senior talking to Jazmine was about the same height as Riley but he had short shaggy brown hair and wore a varsity letterman jacket. He noticed Riley and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Freeman, I'm glad you decided not to try out this year. You saved yourself the embarrassment in becoming my second." He turned and rubbed Jazmine's cheek before winking and walking away.

"What was that about?" Riley hadn't noticed he was shaking with anger.

"Nothing, Brenden just asked me a question." She noticed Riley's anger no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She noticed the bandage she put on his cheek was forced off and there was another scratch in the same area. She pulled him next to her locker and she grabbed her kit from it.

"What?" He searched her locker with his eyes and she pushed him back.

"I can't believe you cut your face again. What are you getting yourself into?" She wiped his face before taping the square bandage on his cheek.

"Nothing." He mumbled with a frown and began walking down the corridor.

"Riley, why won't you talk to me?" She closed her locker and followed him.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand!" She threw her hands out. A few students looked over at them.

"Why do you even care? I've done nothing but ridicule you in the past and take advantage of your kindness!"

"Because I'm your friend...and I know you're MY friend. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, I don't even think about that anymore." She tried to touch his arm but he took a step back. Huey shoved through the forming crowd and stepped closer to Jazmine.

"That's where you're wrong! The past is ALL that matters! I'm running around trying to fix things and I don't even know if I'm fixing it!" He was shaking again but this time he felt like his blood was boiling. Huey stepped closer and in front of Jazmine.

"Riley why are you yelling at Jazmine? I thought she was your friend?" Huey put his hand out defensively and Riley looked around. He noticed how many students had gathered around. Huey was right, like always. This was definitely not supposed to turn out like this. Why was he so angry? And worse, why did he have to direct that anger towards Jazmine. He wanted her to stay away from him and talking to another guy was the best way of that happening. So why was he so angry, was it the way Brenden caressed her face? Was this what Huey was talking about? Was it because of all the stress building up within him? Was it because of the weight of responsibility on his shoulders or was it really because he didn't even believe that he could change the fates of his loved ones?

"Whatever." He simply stated and walked away. As he was walking away, someone handed Jazmine a piece of white paper with a drawing of her on it. There was also an unknown handwritten _'Riley drew this' _at the bottom. She could clearly see that the drawing looked exactly like her with the main points of detail and complexity in her eyes. She looked back where Riley once was and he was gone.

_'Riley, what does this mean?'_

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was difficult for me to write since Riley usually teases Jazmine due to her nature and naïve ways. I feel like the hardest thing was capturing a moment for them which I AM working on. Let me know what you think (or don't) and I'll see you guys next time! Remember to do what makes you happy ppl.**


	5. Truth Lies

**A/N: Hey guys I'm not sure if anyone noticed but here's the MISSING chapter I forgot to add. If anyone was confused about the day skipping (and I never mentioned the monday skip either) here's what happened on this day. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**

* * *

**Monday 12:35 P.M.**

Huey walked down the corridor and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. He wasn't even hungry, not after what happened. It has been eating away at him since his birthday night. If Riley really did use his machine, was it even fixed? Or was it still a prototype? Either way, this Riley was definitely not the same Riley he knew a few weeks ago. This Riley was more angry, focused, determined, mature, and more...caring? He also has shown side effects of using the time machine. Uncontrollable rage was one of them but Huey didn't know how long it would take for that to wear off. He found Jazmine and Caesar at a table eating with a few other students. He sat down next to Jazmine and Caesar dapped him up.

"What's up Huey?"

"Nothing much, how's soccer?" Huey tried his best to act casual. Caesar said something but Jazmine elbowed Huey and he noticed the face she was giving him.

"What's going on with Riley?" She said it almost as if Riley's attitude was Huey's fault.

"I'm sure it has something to do with our granddad and all the stress weighing on him." He stated knowing full well that wasn't the reason. There was something far deeper that happened in Riley's timeline that he isn't sharing with him. After lunch Huey went to Human Biology and sat in the back next to Cindy.

"What up 'Afro'?" She lightly punched his arm. He raised an eyebrow.

"The usual. You ready for this test?" He spoke without looking at her.

"Hell no. Hopefully the teacher gives us time to study before we take it."

And just as they hoped, the teacher gave them all 15 minutes to refresh themselves of the knowledge they had acquired over the last few weeks. Huey had some flashcards in his hand and he was asking Cindy some questions. They were in the back next to the cabinets.

"Name these body parts." He put down three flashcards with pictures on them. The first card was a picture of an adams apple. The second was a picture of a nose and the third was a picture of lips. Cindy stared at the pictures before pointing at her own features while answering.

"Throat, nose, lips. Boom! Gimme something harder haha!" She laughed as she lightly pushed Huey. He smirked for a split second before scooting closer to her.

"That's funny but no, we need scientific terms. So right here we have the laryngeal prominence." He placed his fingers on the back of her neck and sat his thumb on her adams apple. "Both men and women have them except ours is more noticeable."

"Got it." She nodded as he moved his hand upward to her nose.

"Nasel Appendix. Easy enough."

"Says you!" She scoffed. He raised an eyebrow and moved his hand down to her full lips. 'Ok, easy girl. This is not getting me hot and bothered at all. All he's doing is caressing my body to teach me the names or whatever.'

"And this...", he placed his hand on her cheek, "is the tricky part. You're dealing with two parts." He moved his thumb across her upper lip.

"Labium Superioris." He slowly brought his thumb down to her lower lip, causing her mouth to involuntarily open. "Labium Inferioris."

_'I can't take it anymore!'_ She took his thumb in her mouth and slowly took it out. He pushed her against the cabinet and crushed her lips with his own. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. With graceful movements she slipped her tongue into his mouth and fought for dominance. He gripped her bottom and she let out a slight moan. She bite his lip which caused him to also moan. She grinned and continued her oral assault on him.

"Cindy are you listening to me?" She opened her eyes and Huey held the cards in his hand. She quickly nodded as if it would hide the coloring in her cheeks.

_'Holy shit, I was daydreaming about...HUEY!'_

* * *

**Monday 2:23 P.M.**

Riley stepped off the bus in a 'not too nice' looking part of downtown.

"It's gotta be here somewhere." He headed across the street without looking left or right. A car slowed down to a screeching halt and honked the horn at him. Riley slammed his hands on the hood of the taxi.

"I'M WALKING HERE!" The man in the taxi jumped a little before sitting there, waiting for Riley to leave. He turned away and headed for a sign that said "Moe's Auto Shop". He walked in and went straight to the first worker he could find.

The man was signing some papers and without looking away he spoke towards Riley.

"Your Jeep's not ready yet." Riley just sighed and shook his head.

"That's not what I'm here for. I wanna know about a bike you had in the shop about a week ago. The license plate...", he pulled his phone out and gave it to the man, "says MLD123."

The man stared at the phone before looking at Riley, then back at the phone, then back at Riley. The tag on his shirt said 'Moe'. "Who wants to know?" He dropped the clipboard on the counter top to the main office.

"A man who's curious." Riley simply replied.

"Yeah, well curiosity did nothing good for that cat."

"Ok, well say someone was to accidentally leave a stack on your counter." Riley took out a wad of cash held together by a rubber band. He placed it onto the counter and put his hands in his pockets.

"Funny but I guess if someone was to just LEAVE $1000 dollars in my establishment, I would have to take it back to the safe and wait for said person to claim it. Oh but I would be back there for a good amount of time, let's say long enough for someone to peek at a certain logbook." That was all Riley needed to hear. He turned away and waited until Moe walked away and into a back office room. Once Moe had left Riley grabbed the clipboard on the counter and flipped through it as fast as he could.

_'Nothing. Where are those records?'_ He ran behind the counter and grabbed a binder full of paper that had a bunch of names and tags on it. He scrolled backwards from the current day. Almost two weeks ago he found the tag and the person who bought the bike. His eyes widened at what he found and he stepped back hesitantly. He balled up his fist and ran out of the shop.

* * *

**Monday 3:45 P.M.**

Huey checked his phone for the umpteenth time. No messages from Riley. He saw Cindy walking with Jazmine and approached them.

"Cindy I need you right now." Huey spoke with his usual frown hung across his features. Cindy looked away and cleared her throat, afraid that her voice might crack if she spoke.

"Um...what do you mean? What happened?" She tried to play it cool as best as she could.

"Riley isn't answering me so I need you to ride me HARD." She almost did a double take and her heart began to thump faster.

"Umm...shit, wh-what did you say?" She wanted to make sure she heard him correctly. If he said what she thought he said, someone was in for a big surprise.

"I said I need you to give me a ride, where's your car?"

"Oh, you mean the TRUCK? It's in the back. Jazmine I'll see you later." She waved to her and before Huey could turn away, Jazmine had given him a look but he chose to ignore it for now. He knew they still weren't on good terms because of what happened a few years ago on her birthday but right now there's bigger issues at hand.

Cindy walked down the hallway in silence._ 'What the hell is wrong with me? I do NOT have a super secret gigantic crush on Huey, he's like my brother! A very sexy brother, a very sexy brother whom I would love to be entangled with for a few hours. NO! That's like incest, ewwww this CANNOT be happening._'

"Cindy?"

"Yes." Her voice was soft and desperately trying to sound casual.

"I asked if you were talking to that guy yet. The one you met at the arcade?"

_'Hell no!'_ She wanted to yell but she couldn't get mad at Huey. "Umm, I think he texted me but I haven't had time to talk to him. I've been pretty busy lately." _'Busy thinking about us GETTING busy!'_ They reached the parking lot behind the school and found her Cadillac. Huey gave her the directions to find the address. It was silent for most of the ride until Cindy broke it.

"Huey, do you ever get scared?"

"I'm not allowed to." He simply answered. She knew she shouldn't have asked that question but she needed help.

"Oh..."

"Why are you scared?" He looked at her and she could feel herself heating up by his stare.

"I-I didn't say I was scared! I'm just worried about...the future, my parents, Riley, and your grandad. I'm worried about...you." She tried to whisper the last part but he heard it perfectly. He half way smirked.

"Why are you worried about me?" She glanced at him and made eye contact before quickly turning away.

"I just know that you're going through a lot right now with...Riley and your grandad. I try not to think negative but-", Huey put his hand up.

"Cindy, the truth is I do get scared. I was scared when my parents died, I was scared when I first moved here, and I'm scared now. But I'm never scared of the situation...just the outcome. I'm scared for my family, for the people close to me, and of course you." Cindy's heart sped up and butterflies filled her stomach. "Because we're friends right?"

He held a slightly less angry frown towards her. Cindy's heart dropped in an instant and her butterflies began to hurt. She tried her best to smile but it was very half-assed.

"Right...friends." She didn't know why this hurt every time he mentioned the fact that they were just friends. Maybe because she had been wishing to become more than JUST friends. They turned a corner and stopped outside a place called "Moe's Auto Shop".

_'Well that didn't feel good. I guess I do have a super secret gigantic crush on him.'_ She was about to ask a serious question. "H-", Huey put his hand out, stopping her once more.

"Cindy, no matter what happens, don't come in and keep the car running." He gripped her shoulder and exited the vehicle.

"It's a truck!" She huffed as she watched him disappear into the shop.

* * *

**Monday 4:00 P.M.**

There was a knock on the front door. Sean stopped kicking the punching bag which looked like it was ready to bust. He took off his gloves and headed to the front door. He opened it to see a furious Riley which was obvious to Sean because he was trained to analyze body language. Riley's balled up fist and the light shaking of his body. He also had the deepest frown on his face.

"Riley, is something wrong?" He let him in and closed the door.

"That...that MOTHAFUCKA!" He roared.

"Riley what happened?" Sean asked again.

"I can't believe it...I-I don't believe it! We're supposed to be family! Wait til I get my hands on you!" He scrunched his face up and began plowing into the punching bag. He threw his hardest and fastest punches. The bag rocked violently back and forth until the bag began to creak.

"Riley, I think the bag is ripping." Sean warned. Riley just continued to pound the bag with solid and graceful punches. The bag made an even louder creak and then ripped. "Riley stop for a second." He put his hand out.

"What!" Riley threw one last punch before halting but the damage was done. The bag ripped open and the sand exploded onto the floor. Sean sighed and Riley wiped his face. "Why is it so hot in here?"

He stumbled to the side and fell against the wall.

"Riley!" Sean walked up and caught him from falling.

"I'm feeling lightheaded." He barely got out. Sean let him go and ran to his kitchen. He filled up a cup and gave it to Riley.

"Drink some water." Riley eagerly down the cup and threw it down. He rushed down the hallway and found the bathroom. "Hey watch yourself, don't fall man." Riley turned the sink on and splashed his face multiple times.

_'So hot...it hurts to stand. My blood is boiling and I feel like I'm falling.'_ He fell backwards and Sean caught him and drug him into the living room. He placed Riley on the couch and reached into his pockets. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the phone contacts. He saw numerous titles like "Thot", "Exotic Kush", and "Art Gallery". He stopped when he found the name "Huey" and saw the picture of a man who looked very similar to Riley but he had an afro and a clean shaven face where Riley has a light chin patch.

* * *

**Monday 4:00 P.M.**

Huey walked into the shop and analyzed it for a few seconds before a lady walked up to him.

"Hi you must be looking for Moe." She gave him a half-assed smile. She was chewing something in her mouth and she wasn't hiding it either.

"Sure, I've got a nasty bump on my...fender." He saw about three guys working already.

"Ok he'll be with you shortly." She popped whatever she was chewing and walked away. Huey figured he had about 7 or 8 minutes to himself. He grabbed the clipboard off the counter and flipped the pages as fast as he could.

_'Hmmm. Nothing here, I need to check behind the counter.'_ He looked around to see if anyone was watching and he front-flipped over the counter, silently landing on the other side. He grabbed a notebook and flipped through it. He sighed and threw it back. He picked up a binder and found records.

_'Here we are, now let's see if I can find-.'_ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him.

"What do you think you're doing here boy?" A country accented voice came from behind him. Huey stood up and turned to a man with a badge that read 'Moe'.

_'I miss calculated my time window. Now I have to try to get out of here without trouble.'_

"So you have the galls to look through my private records but you don't even have the decency to speak?" Huey saw the three workers from before behind Moe with wrenches and other tools.

_'I hope Cindy's ok.'_

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. What do you think you're doing boy?" Moe started walking towards Huey.

"Sorry, I was just looking for where I signed on the pad." Huey tried to lie quickly.

"One, I've never seen you before pal, trust me I would recognize you. Second, none of my clients write in their own info, I do. Now why don't you come back to the office and we'll talk about what you saw on my notepad?"

"I don't wanna hurt anyone." Huey put his hand out defensively.

They were still moving towards him so he jumped and corkscrewed over the counter. He ran to the exit but the garage door shut just as he got there. He turned and a worker with a bandana on his head was in mid swing with a wrench. Huey parried the strike and pushed him into the wall. He saw another worker with goggles heading straight for him but Huey was two steps ahead of him. Huey jumped off the wall and pushed the worker with goggles into the worker with the bandana. There was another worker with an apron on and he was swinging a chain around. Huey ran away and lured the chain swinger to him. The chain came swinging extra close to Huey's head but he ducked just in time to avoid a nasty hit. He brought the chain around again and aimed for the legs this time. Huey jumped over the chain and through the backseat of a car. He landed on the other side of the car but 'goggles' was already there. Huey threw the back door open and hit him with it. He then avoided another nasty collision with the chain by back flipping over the car. 'Bandana' was there with his wrench again but Huey threw out a kick that disarmed him. Before Huey could react the chain slashed his shoulder and he grunted in pain.

"Aghhh!" Huey's frown twisted into anger as 'Bandana' rushed him again. Huey was quicker as he landed a front kick to his leg. 'Bandana' stumbled after and Huey used the momentum and slammed his head into the car window, completely busting it. The chain swung around and Huey snatched it from the air like a chameleon catches flies. 'Goggles' ran at Huey recklessly again and Huey kicked his knee back. 'Goggles' stumbled and Huey threw a devastating open hand uppercut. The palm of his hand crashed upwards into the jaw of his opponent. Once 'Goggles' was stunned Huey wrapped the chain he grabbed around his neck about three times and then he tripped him. Huey rushed the 'Apron' worker and he quickly dropped the chain. He threw a haymaker hoping to catch Huey off guard. Huey grabbed his punch and pulled him into an elbow. The 'Apron' worker held his bleeding nose and Huey turned to see 'Goggles' with the wrench, swinging it horizontally. Huey blocked his arm and countered with a right cross to the chin and a left karate straight punch to the kidneys. He turned back to the 'Apron' worker and slipped two punches before jabbing him with the back of his hand. He followed up with a jarring side kick to his chest. Huey turned and kicked the wrench out of 'Goggles's hands and front kicked him to the ground. By the time he got back up Huey had caught the wrench from the air and launched it into said worker's private area. He winced and face planted immediately. Huey turned back to the 'Apron' worker and checked a wildly thrown kick before unleashing a flurry of various attacks like elbows, palm thrusts, and back hand jabs. He finally grabbed the 'Apron' workers arm, brought it over his own shoulder, and pulled it down until there was a loud snapping from his bone. The worker doubled over and yelled as he clutched his broken arm, his elbow bone sticking out, just barely visible. Huey walked up to Moe who was behind the counter.

"Don't come any closer, I've called the police and they should be here any moment!" Moe yelled as he pulled out an old revolver. Huey just held his hardened frown and with blinding speed he dashed in front of Moe and moved his hand so fast it pushed Moe's hand to the side. He aimed the gun back towards Huey after wondering what just happened and pulled the trigger. Huey just walked away as the sound of clicks satisfied him.

"What the fuck! I just loaded this gun, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He shouted after Huey. As he reached the exit, he let the six bullets in his hand fall to the floor and ran as he heard sirens.

Cindy could hear sirens and she was getting worried. She grabbed her phone and dialed Huey's number. When she felt the vibration in the passenger seat she began to panic.

_'What the hell? Where is he, the cops are coming!'_ Just as she thought it, he came around the corner and got in.

"Don't ask questions, just drive now!" He was sweating and had a rip on his shoulder where she could see a bruise and blood.

"Ok DAD, Jesus Christ!" She sped off and his phone vibrated again. He picked up the phone and slowly brought it to his ear.

"Who is this?"

* * *

**Monday 4:49 P.M.**

Sean had felt the vibrations in the floor and knew someone was coming up the stairs outside. He walked up to the door and heard the knocking. He waited about 3 seconds after the knock before reaching out and opening the door. He moved the side and let them in.

"He's over there." He pointed to the couch and Huey and Cindy rushed past him. Huey checked his vitals and analyzed his surroundings.

"And who the hell are you?" Cindy mean mugged him. He smirked a little before touching his own chest.

_'These are SOME friends of yours Riley.'_ "My name is Sean, I met Riley when I first came to Woodcrest." Huey and Cindy picked him up and he could barely stand. Riley's eyes were closed but he was halfway standing and he was incoherently mumbling.

"I've seen you before." Huey let Riley and Cindy walk towards the door. He locked eyes with Sean. Sean's finger twitched. "I saw you on the news years ago." When Cindy heard this, she also turned her attention that way.

"That's some memory you got there." Sean smiled showing his pearly whites and on one side his k-9 tooth was sharper and longer than the other.

"Hard to forget a man who was convicted of killing his own brother." Huey walked towards Cindy and Sean just stood there. He looked down and the smile was replaced with a scowl.

"That's true, some things...are impossible to forget." Sean's finger twitched again, this time Huey caught it. He grabbed Riley and they opened the door.

"I don't want any problems so I'll tell you this once, stay away from my brother." They left and Sean stood there and the scowl had faded into something more sorrowful.

They laid Riley in the back seat and headed home.

"You think he did it, you think he killed his own brother?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I can't take any chances." They made it back to the house and helped Riley out. They walked him in the house and Huey looked over at Cindy. She looked worried.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Huey glanced at her and smiled. She smiled back.

"But then I wouldn't see you as much." Her smile faded just as quick as it came. "What's happening to Riley?"

"Side effects...from jumping to the past. But they should be gone already."

"Then why is he still passing out?"

"The side effects all depend on the individual's psyche or the state of mind he had when he jumped." They laid him down and Huey went into the bathroom. He splashed his face and pulled out some rubbing alcohol._ 'I wasn't able to concentrate during the fight or else I would have blocked the pain out.'_ The door opened and Cindy poked her head in.

"Need some help?"

"No."

"I'll help." She shut the door and took the rubbing alcohol from him. She looked around but there were no handkerchiefs or hand towels in there.

"Don't worry about it, just stop the bleeding." He assured her and she shrugged.

"Ok well...take off your shirt so I can wipe your shoulder down." She tried to say nonchalantly. He did as she said and pulled it over his head. Her knees felt weak but she had to play it off. Huey's wiry muscles rippled the way any trained warriors' would. She slowly poured the alcohol on his shoulder and watched his face for any signs of pain. He didn't even flinch as the wound bubbled up and the clear liquid turned white.

"Huey I think I bumped my stomach on my seat today." She lifted her shirt to reveal her lean smooth stomach and Huey smirked.

"You poor thing, lemme take a look for you." He got on one knee and gently kissed her stomach. She moaned as he unbuttoned her jeans and lowered his kisses. She threw her head back and gripped his afro.

"Cindy you're making a mess." Huey was watching Cindy pour the alcohol on his shoulder without stopping. There was a tiny puddle on the ground.

"Oh my god!" _'What the hell am I doing?!'_ She put the bottle down and wiped his arm and shoulder with the shirt. She ran into his closet and grabbed a towel to wipe the floor with. He threw on a black shirt and threw the towel in a dirty bin.

"Cindy are you ok?" He stepped towards her but she jumped back.

"I'm fine! I just need to...go home for a bit, I must be tired hehe!" She rushed down the stairs and out the door, afraid he would notice how hot her body was.

* * *

**Monday 8:34 P.M.**

"Jazmine!" Riley jumped up and a washcloth fell on his lap. His shirt was off but he still had his jeans on.

_'What happened? How did I get here? Is this even real!?'_ He pushed his legs off the bed and sat up. He counted his fingers to make sure he had ten. His bedroom door opened and Jazmine walked through. She slowly closed the door behind her. She was wearing some tight jeans that showed her perfect figure and long sleeve shirt that said 'kiss me' on it. There were a pair of seductive full lips painted on the back.

"Hey." She started after a few seconds of silence.

"Hey...I thought you were mad at me?" He was still trying to shake the nightmare away.

"I was but then I realized that you're a bonehead and if I don't watch over you, who will?" She shrugged and sat down next to him. He simply chuckled and shook his head.

"...I'm sorry. Jazzy I shouldn't have yelled at you, you're just so...so..", he demonstrated the power of his words by opening his hands and slowly tightening them.

"So what? Riley I know you think I won't understand but the least I can do is listen to you so you can vent. Tell me whatever is on your mind and I'll listen." She placed her hand on his arm.

"...I...", he looked into her eyes and was lost. All of the memories, good and bad crashed through him.

"Hey, what's this?" She pointed at a tattoo on his chest that was barely visible behind the blanket that covered him. He looked down and removed the blanket.

"I recently got this on my birthday. It's my parents' names." Jazmine stopped herself for a second before double taking at Riley's frame. He was definitely bulkier than most kids his age and he was very lean as well. She looked from his abs to his large pectorals and the tattoo on them read "Andre &amp; Robin Freeman". It was a black and exotic font. She reached out and when he looked at her she stopped, but only for a second. She touched his chest and felt the tattoo.

"It's beautiful. If It's ok, may I ask... what happened to them?" She noticed him glance at her for a second then back to the ground.

"They...were killed in a car accident. Some fucking...guy ran across the street and they tried to get out of the way. I barely knew 'em, you know." He sighed and got up. He walked over to his window and looked out into the world.

"Riley I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"Of course not. I've never told anyone that and I'm sure Huey would never tell anyone either." She walked up beside him and leaned on the wall.

"Why'd you tell me?" He looked at her and turned to fully face her.

_'Don't tell her! Save her! But I hate lying to her.'_ As he was deep in thought she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent over just a little as she embraced him. He inhaled her rich scent before wrapping around her figure and squeezing back. All of his worries, all of his memories, and all of his anger disappeared. He was lost in her embrace and he didn't want to be found.

"I don't have a lot of friends, but if you were my only friend... I would be happy." She let him go and stared into his eyes. She felt something weird in her chest but ignored it.

"You know sometimes Riley you can say the cutest things." She playfully grabbed his chin. He smiled as he looked away.

"Yea well, there's more where that came from." He grinned and raised one eyebrow. She lightly pushed him and they both laughed.

"By the way, someone gave this to me at school." She pulled out a folded piece of paper and Riley's heart sped up. She unfolded it and straightened it out.

"What is it?" Riley walked to his closet and played ignorant. He pulled out a white tee and pulled it over his head.

"It looks like a picture of me and someone wrote you did it at the bottom."

"Oh really?" He walked over and looked at it.

"Did you draw this?"

_'Of course not, I would have to be obsessed with you to be drawing you in class.'_ "I did."

"Why?"

_'Ok I need to stop. But I feel like lying has only made things worse.'_ "Because...I draw whatever's on my mind."

"Really now? Something you wanna tell me?" She got a little closer and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm-"

"I'm just messing with you." She giggled and he just looked around uncomfortably. "You know when I think about it, lately it seems like you get real shy when I talk to you and yesterday you were staring at me like a kid with a crush. Today you were angry almost instantly after seeing Brenden, not to mention the drawing. If this were a story or TV show I'd say you were in love with me."

_'There it is. I knew she was going somewhere with that rant, now all I have to do is deny everything! I can say I was just brushing up on my skills and the reason I act weird around you is because you hug me too much and you've got really nice tits. That might be too much but I can't let her know. I'll say I was so angry because of what we were having for lunch, ANYTHING but the truth!'_

Riley opened his mouth slightly but nothing came out. She was giggling and when she looked back at him, he had the most guilty expression on his face. Her smile faded and she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god. Riley, at least deny it so we can avoid the awkward moment." She lightly pushed him and smiled. He was still frozen in place with the same expression. Once again her smile faded and he shifted in place.

"I...can't." He stepped closer and tucked a loose lock of curly hair behind her ear. "The truth is you're all I ever think about. Anything and everything I do is for you."

"Wha- what? Riley you can't be serious. You're Huey's little brother, the neighborhood mischief, the infamous prankster."

"Is that what you think about me?"

"NO! I know you're not a bad guy but...this feels sort of wrong." He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his heart.

"Tell me now, does it feel wrong?" She could feel his irregular heartbeat matching her own. He reached out and felt her own chest. She gasped at his touch but didn't move away. "It feels right to me."

"Riley, I really like you and you have a good heart umm no pun intended but this is crazy." He placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"Is it? I know you think about me as much as I think about you. You're always worried and you always want to be around me. Don't you see we have a connection, a bond between us unbreakable by time nor space." She was eating it up like a drug addict. Her body was on fire by now and he had set something off inside her that she didn't even realize was there.

"Just shut up and kiss me." He grinned that infamous grin only he has been known to have. He pulled her close and two became one.

* * *

**A/N: Again I'm so sorry I forgot about this chapter lmao. It's not funny that I forgot it but it is so let's just move forward amicably lol. I promise to get the REAL new chapter out before the week is over. Remember to do what you can to stay happy and have fun guys, til next time!**


	6. Smoke and Shadows

**Disclaimer: You know.**

**Guest: Thanks. Don't worry I'll throw some flashbacks or give details some other way. Riley will try his hardest and Huey is a genius so he might be able to.**

**A/N: I want to thank all readers, outspoken and silent. Please feel free to leave any comments or thoughts and I will get back to you on the next chapter. More importantly, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday 7:44 A.M.**

Cindy sat down at a table in the cafeteria next to Jazmine.

"So what's this important thing you had to tell me? I swear if it's another Usher dream-", Jazmine placed her hand on her mouth and Cindy frowned.

"It's not an Usher thing. Remember that picture that Riley drew of me?"

"The one from yesterday? Yea I remember, I'm sure everyone knows about that."

"Great." She covered her face with the palm of her hands.

"Why what happened?"

"I went to his house last night to confront him about the picture right?" Cindy just shook her head in response. "So we're talking and he's sorry and we're really bonding and he has his shirt off and girl he has one hell of a body and then he gets deep and talks about his parents and I confront him about the picture and he admits he drew it and he drew it because he was thinking about me and now we're both in our feelings and he made me feel like I've never felt before and next thing I know we were kissing and he's so good at it! Hell if Huey hadn't knocked on the door we might-", Cindy put her hand on Jazmine's mouth.

"Hold the fuck up, you kissed him? You and Riley were kissing? Why didn't you say that first and why do you sound upset."

"Why wouldn't I?! One I haven't even been dating Brenden for more than a day and I already cheated on him-", Cindy pointed at Jazmine to throw in a comment.

"You're dating Brenden?"

"Yes! And two, Riley's like 16 so that means I-"

"Turned into a pedophile?" Cindy pointed again.

"Yes, I mean NO! Stop interrupting! It meaaaaans, I LET him...RILEY, aka young reezy, aka Huey's little brother, aka bad boy, aka...", she looked around to make sure no in was listening. Cindy also looked around playfully with a grin on her face. She leaned in close to Jazmine. "A criminal." Jazmine whispered.

"Oh hush Jazmine! At least you're not telling a guy how you feel and practically throwing yourself at him and he STILL hasn't caught on! He's so oblivious, it's like talking to a fucking wall!" Cindy huffed and crossed her arms.

"And who is this secret man of yours?" Jazmine scooted closer.

"Nonya! Look here comes Riley."

* * *

**Tuesday 7:56 A.M.**

Riley and Huey stepped through the cafeteria doors and immediately spotted the girls. Riley smiled when he locked eyes with Jazmine from afar. As he got closer Jazmine got up and power walked away from the table. His smile faded and he then had a look of concern. He stood in front of Cindy and was glad to see that she was ok.

"Cindy I'm sorry about the other night."

"Hey I forgave you that same night, so don't worry about it. I'm more worried about you anyway. If you need to talk about anything let me know." She lightly punched his arm. He smiled and then frowned as he looked around.

"Yea ok, so tell me why Jazmine was in such a hurry to leave?" He stared into Cindy's blue orbs. She slightly hesitated but tried to answer as normal as she could.

"She just wanted to check her locker before going to class so she wouldn't be late. You know they only give us five minutes in between periods." She threw in a smile at the end to put the cherry on top. He just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you gonna finish that toast?" Huey chimed in and Cindy just picked it up and handed it to him. Huey took ahold of her entire hand before swiping the bread.

_'Fingers are so soft.'_ She thought to herself.

"So did Jazmine mention anything to you about me?" Riley continued his interrogation.

"No why, did something happen between you two?"

"What? No, of course not." He slightly blushed.

"He's lying." Huey chimed in once more.

"Shut up Huey, you're not helping!" Riley turned away from Cindy and the bell rung throughout the school.

* * *

**Tuesday 3:45 P.M.**

Riley was going to meet Jazmine and Cindy after school. The weird thing was, he usually sees Jazmine a few times during the day but it was almost as if she were purposely avoiding him. He could have sworn he saw her earlier but she had quickly turned around and disappeared. This time he saw Jazmine walking with Cindy and he walked full speed ahead towards them.

Cindy noticed and elbowed Jazmine.

"Crazy hormonal 16 year old boy, coming at you." Jazmine quickly looked around and then straight ahead where Riley was only a few classrooms away.

"Shit what do I do?" She turned and Cindy was no where to be found. "What the hell, where did she go?"

"Hey." Riley was in front of her and she now felt very uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Umm hey." She started walking down the corridor with Riley beside her.

"How was your day?" They turned and found an elevator. They waited for the elevator to come up.

"It was good..." They got into the elevator and went down.

"That's good. You know...", he inched towards her and grabbed her waist, "I'm free this Saturday if you wanna chill." He leaned in until they were inches away from each other.

"Riley I don't think that's a good idea." She placed her hands on his chest and lightly pushed him away.

"Why? What's wrong?" His heart began to accelerate.

"I...I just can't do this with you. Riley I just..."

"What about our connection? Remember, our bond and I know It's not my imagination. You feel it too." His heart was racing now and so was hers.

"The connection is that we're childhood friends, nothing else."

"But...we kissed and you wanted to." The more he spoke, the more she felt guilty.

"I was feeling bad for you and I got caught up in my own emotions."

_'No.'_

"I'm sorry Riley, but I just don't have those feelings for you."

_'Don't say that.'_ His heart began to sting and his voice was caught in his throat. They exited the elevator and walked towards the parking lot.

"Brenden asked me out yesterday and I said yes." Riley felt his heart skip a beat. He just stopped and Jazmine turned to see a very blank faced Riley. She also stopped.

"Wha-..."

"Brenden is a nice guy and I need to give him a chance. I want to make it work with him so you can't mention that kiss to anyone." She walked up to him and grabbed his chin. "Riley you'll find someone ten times better than me AND your age. I'll talk to you later." She walked away leaving Riley standing in the hall.

* * *

**Tuesday 3:48 P.M.  
**  
Huey had Cindy's hand and he drug her down the hallway through the horde of people. They received stares of every kind and she could hear the gossip. Oh how she hated the gossip in this school, damn teenagers.

"Huey where are we going?"

"I need you alone right now." He stopped when they reached the outside of the gym where no one would be at this time. Cindy was blushing but she tried to focus on other things.

"Do you realize that you left Jazmine alone up there with your brother?"

"I'm sure they can find some way to entertain themselves without us."

"Hmm, guess you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing."

"I'll find out later, for now I need another favor. I need to go back to that auto shop tonight." He got closer so he could speak lower. He looked around to make sure no one was around. "I have to break in this time."

"I didn't know you were so bad Huey." She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"I have no choice. I need to know more about the attack on my grandfather before Riley does something he might regret."

"I would take you but I have something I'm doing tonight, sorry."

"How about in the morning, before it opens?"

"I thought you had your granddad's car?"

"I do but I need you as a driver and to be look out."

"Huey, I-", He got even closer and looked into her eyes. She paused at the sudden close proximity.

"Please? I need you with me on this." She looked down and shifted weight to her other foot.

"Alright, don't give me those 'Freeman' puppy dog eyes." She punched him and he shrugged.

"I wasn't."

* * *

**Tuesday 8:15 P.M.**

Jazmine sat on her bed while she laughed on the phone.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you said that! You're so crazy. I have to get ready to go to sleep. Bye Brenden." She hung up the phone and took her hair down. She felt an odd presence and looked out her window. She looked around first before looking straight ahead towards the Freeman house. The top bedroom window was open but it looked empty. She closed her window and shut her blinds.

Riley sat down against his wall under the window. He was banging his head against the wall.

_'Come on, this is EXACTLY what you wanted...well not exactly. I didn't think she would actually tell me the opposite of how I feel about her and then go hook up with the guy who gets on my damn nerves. But she's safe now...that doesn't stop my chest from hurting. I need to focus on what I'm going to do tomorrow.'_

He pulled his phone out and dialed Sean's number.

"Hello?"

"Sean, I need some gear."

"Ok..."

"Umm, cool."

"...h-hello?"

"Nigga where are you?"

"Down at the pub. Fox and Hound on main street."

"Aight, bet." He hung up and slowly pulled himself up. He turned to close his window but when he looked out, he locked eyes with Jazmine. They both stood at their windows without movement. Riley had the most intense look in his eyes and Jazmine's heart sped up. She didn't know why but his wine red eyes kept her in a sort of trance. She had just gotten out of the shower and was now in her PJs. Her hair was smooth and wavey down her back and the ends were curly. She was there to close her window but somehow she couldn't move her fingers. She smiled and waved. Riley gave her a slight wave and shut his window. It stung and she had a look of hurt on her face. It was like he shut the door to his heart on her.

_'Kind of like how you did him earlier. NO! That was because I didn't want him to think I...like like him or something. He's sixteen. He's sixteen, I can't... I-. He's sixteen, but he's kind, and caring. Even if no one else sees it, I can see that he has a big heart and he just wants me to be happy. But he's sixteen. When he's a senior I'll be in college, hell I'll be in college when he's a Junior! But I...I do feel something for him, I'm just not sure what it is.'_

* * *

**Tuesday 9:10 P.M.**

Huey gripped his fro in frustration. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_'Think, what am I missing from the equation? What piece of the puzzle is missing? What's the damn formula!'_ He turned at the sound of a low creek. Riley was staring at him as he made his way down.

"You still down here?" Riley questioned. He noticed Huey had on his apron and goggles. He seemed to be working on the battery for the time machine.

"If I don't fix this machine, you could be trapped here."

"Wait, you wanna send me back? Why the fuck would you do that?" Riley threw his arms out and stepped in front of Huey.

"Because you don't belong here. The longer you stay, the greater chance that something could go very wrong."

"Huey things could be a lot worse, trust me. I came back to save grandad and I did it!"

"You did but because you saved him, something worse could happen. Did I not explain to you the theories of time travel?" Huey looked over at him and stopped working on the battery.

"You did." Riley looked down and sighed.

"Well then, you know why I have to send you back. I can't believe I let you do this."

"Huey, I SAVED grandad and so far the only backlash has been against ME...but I'm fine with that."

"That's not what I mean. You're losing your memories Riley, you can't even remember who's actually behind this."

"That doesn't mean anything, I'll remember as soon as I see him."

"There's no way for you to know that and by the time he reveals himself you could have already lost your original past. You would become the Riley of THIS world and forget that you even went back to the past. I can't believe I let you do this, I didn't build this for you. I built it solely for me so I-"

"Could go back." Riley finished his sentence. "Back...to the beginning so you could save our parents." Riley cracked a small smile. Huey took off his goggles and his eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"I helped you. We were so close but before we could finish I came back here."

"...whoa." Huey smiled and Riley just scratched his head.

"Yea I mean, we hung out a lot so...might as well help with the experiment. You kept telling me that you had already gone back to the past three times. I didn't even believe you until you opened the machine up and there were some sneakers in there that hadn't came out yet. I asked you how and you said you sent them back the same time I sent YOU back. Time travel is crazy...but it isn't impossible, I knew that then."

Huey was stuck in awe and he looked around before pointing to his battery.

"Ok well tell me what I'm doing wrong here." He watched as Riley seemed to ponder for just a few moments.

"Ummm, oh I remember! We needed a stronger source of power so we used a car battery." He pointed at the battery that was on the table. "Just stop that while your ahead and scrap it. You're only gonna be able to go back an hour with that."

"Riley you're a genius!"

"Well I wouldn't say that, you would have figured it out in a couple days."

"So...are we like, friends?"

"Nigga...we're brothers!" Riley threw his hands out.

"I know, I know. It's just you being so different from before is still not...NOT weird! But I still don't know why I wouldn't just come back here myself." He stared at Riley, who just kinda glanced away.

"Well...you didn't actually send me back yourself."

"So what happened? Was I busy at the time?"

"No..." He looked down and closed his eyes.

"Riley I need to know what happened. I know you trust me."

"I do it's just...you couldn't send yourself back because you were dead." He tried to walk away but Huey grabbed his shoulder.

"What?"

"You jumped in front of a bullet meant for me. He shot you, he killed you." Riley grabbed his head .

"Who Riley, who attacked us?"

"The man...can't remember his face! The man at the top with the tattoos!" Riley stumbled and caught himself on the stairs.

"Riley forget him, we'll figure it out soon but I have to know. What happened to everyone else? Cindy, Jazmine, Hiro, Caesar?" Riley threw his head up and sneered.

"Caesar. I have to go, I'll be back later." He stomped up the stairs.

"Riley! What happened?"

"Later...I'll tell you later. Right now you need to work on the battery." He grabbed the keys from the counter and left.

* * *

**Tuesday 10:10 P.M.**

Riley entered the pub and found Sean in a dark corner. Shot glasses covered the tabletop.

"What are you, a vampire? You sounded kind of drunk on the phone man."

"What!" Sean leaned forward and turned his head.

"Nothing, I came here for-"

"WHAT!" Riley pinched his nose before repeating himself.

"I SAID I CAME HERE FOR...umm...what did I come here for?" He looked around nervously. He scratched his chin and stood up. "Hey can we go back to your crib for a minute?" Sean shrugged and stood up but stumbled backwards into the darkness. Riley waited to see if he fell down but Sean reappeared and gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm good. Let's go." They drove back in silence while Riley pondered what he had previously wanted from his intoxicated friend or associate or whatever he considered him. When they reached the rundown apartments he helped Sean up the stairs. "Hey...yo- your brother told me not to talk to you anymore." Sean slurred slightly.

"What? When? Why?" Riley sat him down on the couch.

"Ummmmmm I don't know...it was the day you passed out on my floor. Wait...that was yesterday. You passed out on my floor yesterday and I called your brother." When he said this Riley just shook his head.

"Why would you do that? He must have been freaking out...I didn't want him to worry about me."

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to die...couldn't take you to the hospital." His eyes were closed the entire time he spoke. Riley just smirked but he stopped when he felt his pockets for something but sighed when he couldn't find it.

"Damn, I need some green. It's been a while since my last session." When he said green Sean opened his eyes and pointed to his kitchen.

"Check the first drawer, there should be a joint rolled up."

"Whaaaat, you lying?" He ran into the kitchen and checked. It was there like he said. He grabbed it and sat back down next to him.

"Are you sure man, I've got some at the crib. I don't really need to-", Sean just put his hand up to stop him.

"Don't worry about it man, a lot is happening and y-you deserve to relax a bit."

"Hey, I don't care what anybody says about you, you alright with me bruh." He didn't realize the effect of the words he spoke before he said them. Sean just frowned and turned away.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's cool."

"So why did my brother tell you to stay away from me?" Sean's finger twitched a bit.

"He saw me on the news almost a decade ago. I was sentenced...for the murder of my older brother." He pulled out his lighter and lit the joint for Riley as he inhaled the strong fumes of THC. After a few seconds he blew out the smoke.

"Yea I remember, sorry bruh. But he shouldn't be mad at you, I mean it's not like you did it. You were innocent right?" He stared at Sean who looked straight ahead.

"They had the evidence to prove my innocence...but I'm not." There was an awkward silence for about two minutes before Riley decided to change topics.

"So Sean why did you leave the Navy?" He noticed Sean twitch slightly.

"I left on an Honorable Discharge. I was on a recon mission with my new...team. The only reason why I became a Seal was because a man recommended it to me...said I would be great. That man would soon become my best friend, possibly my only friend. On this mission a grenade was accidentally armed on his person and killed himself along with our other teammate. They told me to take some time off to recover and come back when I'm ready." Riley took the joint out of his mouth and passed it to Sean. He took it and puffed on it.

"You know one day, you're gonna see them again. Your brother and your friend are gonna be waiting for you in heaven "B"." He patted his shoulder.

"I used to tell myself that all the time...and then..one day I tried to kill myself. Of course I couldn't bring myself to do it...so...so I provoked this group of thugs...make them do it. I thought it was a done deal when they shot me four times and I could feel my life slipping away...but then you found me and saved me. And I am so...very...grateful. I know now that my brother would kill me if I punched my ticket earlier than planned."

"That's fate for you. You know what I was doing before I found you? I was running an errand for a man I worked for. The man I worked for had a guy he loaned money to hiding from him. I was on my way to remind him that he still owed a debt and...most of the time I ended up hurting them any way I could. I was a bad person but it was to keep my family out of this man's cross hairs. At least that's what I told myself every night before I went to sleep. Anyways I thought I would take a shortcut and then I found you by the dumpster...and you made me see it for the first time. Life is-...HEY! I'm in my feelings nigga, wake up!" Sean opened his eyes and laughed.

"I'm just playing dawg, I heard you."

"Whatever nigga, I ain't sharing nothing with you no more!"

"Aww come on Riley, I promise I won't ruin our next gay moment." He smiled and put his arms out. Riley just got up and waved him off.

"Yea whatever, I just remembered what I wanted. I need something to protect my body and I need some high caliber ammunition." When he said this Sean straightened his face.

"Funny you should mention, I have some things I would like to test out but I haven't had the time. You know I've been busy lately."

"You mean getting stupid wasted?"

"Exactly. So first, come with me...to...the back." He got up slowly and they proceeded to the back room. He opened it and Riley raised an eyebrow. There was nothing in the room except an all white grand piano on the other side of the room. On the piano was a picture frame and in the frame was a young boy who looked exactly like Sean.

"Is that you?" He pointed at the picture and Sean shook his head as he opened the closet.

"No, it's my brother. Chris. Ok here I have a prototype vest for Seal operatives only. It's the thinnest vest ever made...so they say. It's Tuff-N-lite cloth for the outer layer and on the inside is a large plate of Graphene. Which if you don't know is stronger than steel and lighter than plastic...so they say. It's also flexible but enough of that. What kind of pistol do you use?" He handed Riley the vest and he examined it.

"I think it's a glock 17, wow this is light." Riley took his phone out to look through his pictures of the gun.

"Ok well I have this glock 18c with an extended clip, I believe it holds 33 rounds with one in the chamber." Riley just smirked as he took the gun from him. He set his phone down on the piano as he further examined the gun.

"You know you're really smart, just like my brother. I think you two would get along." Sean chuckled a bit.

"I think he has a totally different view of me than you do."

"I'll talk to him later. Hey do you have any bullets that could really put a nigga down?" When he said this Sean frowned.

"I hope this is for self defense but yea I got something. There called Jacketed Hollow Points, let's just say whatever you hit is gonna have REAL problems." They walked out and towards the front door.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me." He opened the door and walked out. Sean stepped out and fist bumped Riley.

"Riley, be careful out there. If you need anything and I mean anything, just let me know." Riley gave him a nod in response and left.

* * *

**Wednesday 3:45 A.M.**

Huey wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared at the open hatch on the back of the time machine. There were more than a dozen wires and two large tubes hanging out. His phone vibrated and he saw that it was a text from Cindy.

_'U awake?' _He wondered why she would be up at this time.

_'Always. What's your excuse?'_

_'Cant slp, got 2 much on my mind.'**  
**_  
_'Are you thinking about your parents?'_ He regretted sending it immediately. He tried to come up with something to say that would mellow it out but the phone rang and he saw Cindy in big letters. This could go one of two ways. He hesitated before answering.

"Hello?"

"Nigga you know it's me."

"Right, umm I didn't mean to say what I sent you. At least not in a bad way."

"It's okay, you were right. I can't stop thinking about them. Actually I can't stop thinking about everything, Riley and Jazmine, you."

"Me?"

"Well, I mean in general! I don't know, I'm stressed! What are you doing?"

"I'm working on the time machine. The faster I can get it working, the faster I can get everything back to normal."

"When has anything ever been normal?"

"True. Remember when my granddad killed stinkmeiner?"

"And he came back from the dead?"

"And we had to fight and exorcize him?"

"Hell yea I remember that, almost as if I was there! Remember when I first played your brother in basketball?"

"Of course, you made him so angry. We actually had to come up with a plan to throw you off your game."

"Yea right! You mean dirty tactics like talking about my mom!"

"Aha, yea look...I'm sorry about that. That was immature and I didn't mean for him to hurt you...or make you cry." There was a silence before Cindy replied.

"Fuck it, we were kids. Shit happens, I don't hold that against you. I could never stay mad at you anyway." She tried to whisper but he caught it.

"Oh yea, so no matter what I do, you can't stay mad at me?"

"Uhh don't think I meant that literally."

"Ok well what if I accidentally, scratched your car?"

"It's a truck...a TRUCK! And I would kick your ass...but eventually I would forgive you haha." He smirked and she could hear his smile.

"Ok...what if you caught me in the act of something unbelievable?"

"What like if I caught you in bed with my mom unbelievable or if I caught you in my underwear drawer unbelievable?" There was another silence as Huey's voice was caught in his throat.

"Umm..."

"Because if it was the first scenario then no, I couldn't forgive you. However if it was the second scenario, then yea I could forgive you but only if you let me in your underwear drawer hehe." She laughed as Huey just closed his eyes.

"Oh wow, those are some crazy situations."

"I'm just fucking with you Huey haha! So, tell me about Riley. I know he told you something about why he came back."

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. He knew exactly why I'm depressed...I mean was depressed. I just can't stop thinking, what if he knows what's going to happen to us weeks or months down the road, even years!" She spoke in a hurry and Huey was at a loss for words.

"Cindy...if I tell you, I could jeopardize what Riley is trying to do."

"So what, you don't trust me? I need to know how I'm going to live knowing that my parents are separated or that I might not get the scholarship or that I might be alone the rest of my life!" She didn't mean to yell but her emotions got the better of her.

"Cin-"

"If you love me then tell me." This was not going the way he had hoped. In fact this conversation took a complete 180 on him.

"...I just can't. I'm sorry." He could hear the disappointment in her sigh.

"It's ok, I understand. Well I'm sleepy again so I'm gonna take a quick nap before we leave." He could definitely hear some resentment in that sentence.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you. Remember the shop opens at seven."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Riley and Huey had on black suits and they stared at each other with sorrow. They walked downstairs and into their living room. Cindy, Jazmine, Hiro and Caesar were waiting on them, all dressed in black. As they approached the group Caesar put his hand on Riley's shoulder and comforted him.

"Sorry about your granddad, I can't believe someone would do this. Guess you never know who's actually a friend or an enemy. Just hang in there brother." Riley said his thanks and they all left the house.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

**Wednesday 6:15 A.M.**

Riley jumped up short of breath and deeply inhaled as much oxygen as he could. He looked around for a minute to gather his surroundings. He looked at his fingers and once he was done counting them he wiped his face. After a long shower he threw on some black jeans, his Timbs, tank top, white shirt, and red Chicago hoodie in that order. He put his vest in the closet and his new gun and ammo under his bed. He grabbed his glock 17 from the closet and walked out.

_'Ok, I can do this. I can't believe that nigga! All I have to do is get rid of him and everyone is safe...I hope.'_ He pumped himself up although there was a weird feeling deep in his gut that told him this wouldn't solve anything. He couldn't turn back now, he just wouldn't accept his past.

* * *

**Wednesday 6:45 A.M.**

Huey got the text from Cindy that she was outside. He had on black jeans, black hi-top converse, white tee, and a brown flight jacket with a darker brown colored fur along the collar. He put his nunchucks on the inside of his jacket.

_'Just in case.'_ He ran outside and jumped in the truck. He noticed that Cindy had her hair down in an unkempt style. He thought it was crazy looking at first but after a while it started to look cute on her.

"Hey." He tried to smooth out the ride.

"Hey." She mumbled as she stared straight ahead. This was not going to be smooth at all. The ride was very uncomfortable and as they pulled up around the corner for the shop, Huey told her to stop.

"Wait here and if you see anything-"

"Yea, yea! I'll let you know!" She rushed him and stared out her window. Huey just sighed and exited the vehicle. He walked up to the main door and turned the door handle.

_'Locked, I should've figured.'_ He ran to the garage door and tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge. He ran around the building searching for an entry. He found a door in an alley on the backside, or course it was also locked. Good thing it was an older lock or it would have taken longer to break in. After he was done picking the lock, he looked around for the binder with the records. He went back to where he first found it but just as he thought, it had been moved. He looked in the back room he first entered in. He found the binder on a shelf and checked it's contents. He flipped through it with haste. Once he found the license plate number his eyes grew wide when he saw Caesars name next to it.

_'He...checked it out? I need to get to the bottom of this, I know he had nothing to do with granddad. But if Riley found out about this then...oh shit!'_ Huey ran out of there as fast as he could. He threw open the SUV door and jumped in.

"We have to go now!"

* * *

**Wednesday 7:18 A.M.  
**  
Riley walked into the cafeteria and scanned the area. He saw Hiro at a table with Jazmine and walked over. He figured since he was gonna kill Caesar he should have warned Huey about what was gonna happen but he couldn't find his phone when he left the house. He figured he left it at Sean's place but he couldn't go get it now. Now was the time to take action. He walked up and Jazmine gave him a slight smile.

"Hey guys."

"Wassup Riley." Hiro fist bumped him.

"Hey Riley." She waved at him and he tried to smile as best as he could.

"Hey Jaz...have you guys seen Caesar? We were discussing something important but we never finished."

"There he is in line." Hiro pointed across the table to the food lines.

"Thanks." He made his way towards Caesar and wondered where he could kill him. He walked up to him and dapped him up.

"What up Reez?"

"Chillin, chillin. Hey you mind if we skip breakfast? I need to talk to you about something."

"Come on Riley, you know breakfast and lunch are my favorite periods haha."

"Ha...I know but this is important. It's about my granddad, I know who tried to kill him and I need your help." He threw out the best realistic laugh as he could. As they both walked out of the cafeteria Riley looked back at Jazmine who caught his eye.

"So what's up?" Caesar asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Crazy shit man. I know it's a secret person. Someone who isn't what everyone thinks of them to be." They walked into the gymnasium where no one would be this early in the morning.

"You know that Asian dude and his granddaughter are in town. They would definitely be at the top of my suspect list." He looked around until he came back and saw Riley pointing a gun at him.

"It would ALSO be someone who leaves every summer to a rough area mmm maybe Brooklyn and they come back a little more crooked each time." Riley held a sneer on his face.

"RILEY STOP!" There was a gunshot and Riley turned to see Huey standing in the gym doorway.

* * *

**A/N: I'm gonna try to get the next chapter published you want to, let me know what you think. Do what makes you happy and farewell!**


	7. In School Suspense

**A/N: What's up guys. Sorry I've been away about a year (it hasn't been the best year). My PC got a virus earlier in the year and I just found an alternative way plus I've been trying to work on other projects but I'm ready to focus on this again and keel you guys interested.**

**KateyBee42: Caesar is honestly a coin flip on whether or not I wanna make him an enemy. I've got some plans for him but at this point I could do anything with his character.**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm putting my focus back into the story so keep watching for it.**

**Of course I own nothing but my own characters, the story, and my ideas. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Wednesday 7:25 A.M.**

Huey jumped out of the truck and ran into the school. Cindy chased after him.

"Huey why are you running!?"

"Riley's gonna do something crazy. He likes to rush things before looking at all possible angles." Huey spoke back as he slowed down and scanned the cafeteria.

"Crazy like what?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." He walked up to the table with Hiro and Jazmine. "Where's Riley?"

"I saw him walk into the hallway with Caesar. What's going on?" Jazmine stood up with a look of worry.

"Just stay here." He ran into the hallway and looked both ways._ 'It's highly unlikely that he would do it where there are people around. He doesn't want that kind of heat. It's gotta be the gym.'_ He ran towards the gym and stood in the doorway. And it was just as he feared. Riley had a gun pointed right at Caesar point blank range.

"RILEY STOP!" Huey didn't know what made him holler but it triggered something in Riley's head. Riley stared at Huey with a blank expression.

**(Flashback)**

Riley was breathing furiously. Blood dripped from his chin and he staggered forward with an exhausted look. There was a man with a black suit and tie lying at his feet, a Japanese fox mask on his face. Riley gripped a Mark XIX model Desert Eagle in one hand and held the masked man up by his collar with the other hand. He pointed the gun at the mans temple and right before he pulled the trigger, he heard his brothers voice.

"RILEY STOP!"

**(End of Flashback)**

Riley flinched as Huey walked up to him with Cindy behind him.

"Riley whatever you think you're doing, isn't going to fix the past." Huey looked at Caesar and shook his head.

"Yea man, I mean what is this even-", Caesar tried to speak.

"SHUT UP!" Riley cut him off and gripped his glock a little harder. "This is all your fault. Everything that I have endured...no...not endured. Nobody could endure what I witnessed. I couldn't endure it...that's why I came back." Caesar backed up a little.

"Riley what are you talking about?" Caesar protested again.

"You think I'm stupid? You think I wouldn't find out about what you've been doing behind our backs?" Riley's knuckles began to turn white. Huey stepped a little closer which caused Riley to swing his head over in his direction.

"Look just calm down and let's hear him out." Huey suggested. Riley just took his finger off the trigger. Caesar just put his hand in his pockets and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What the hell is this about?" Caesar looked from Riley to Cindy. As Huey was about to answer he could hear foot steps closing in and turned to see Jazmine and Hiro.

"Oh my god!" Jazmine exclaimed and covered her mouth with both hands. Riley just grunted and sneered at his unfortunate circumstance.

"You shouldn't have involved her." Riley said through gritted teeth.

"I told her not to follow me." Huey announced.

"Yooo, what's going on bro?" Hiro spoke slowly as if he was trying to figure out what happened himself.

"That's what I wanna know?" Caesar threw his hands out.

"The person who shot our granddad was on a bike with the license plate of MLD123...that ring a bell?" Huey questioned with an eyebrow raised. Caesar's face went from insulted to shocked.

"Uhh...well...I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think it was anything important. I run errands for some guys to make some quick dough on the side. A few weeks ago I was told to get the bike out of the shop when it was done with repairs but that's it, I swear!" Caesar waved his hands defensively.

"Who's your handler?" Riley chimed in with the gun still aimed at him.

"I don't know who the head hancho is, I met this guy at a club once and I made a lot of money with him so every now and then I will get a text to run an errand and when I'm done, someone will meet me and give me my pay."

"BULLSHIT!" Riley yelled and put his finger back on the trigger. "I'm gonna make sure my friends don't die."

"Riley I know you're mad at me but you're a good person! Don't hurt Caesar, he's your friend!" Jazmine walked up to him and Riley just put his hand out.

"Stay back!" Riley exclaimed before an alarming sound went off through the building. It was the fire alarm and soon they heard the sound of hundreds of kids running outside. A man with a black suit and tie and a Japanese fox mask walks through the entry doors with some sort of assault rifle.

"Everyone get back!" Huey urged the group to run. He pushed Cindy and Jazmine to the other direction, making them run behind the indoor bleachers. Riley and Caesar both glanced at each other before also running behind Huey. The man in the suit fired relentlessly at them and it was very audible. The group had never been more scared in their lives.

"Oh shit! What do we do?!" Cindy grabbed Huey's arm. He just looked around searching for something to give him a leverage. There was another door on the opposite side of the gym that lead to the back of the school exit.

"This is probably one of your fucking friends!" Riley shoved Caesar and pointed in the direction of the gunfire.

"Fuck you Riley, I don't know this cat!" He shoved him back and bawled up his fist.

"Guys we need to get out of here first then we can further discuss this!" Huey pushed them both apart and gave them his infamous scowl. "Now I've only got my nunchucks with me so maybe if I can-"

"No." Riley interrupted him. "I've got the gun so I'll draw his attention. You guys get to that door and I'll cover you."

"That's stupid Riley, don't risk your life just so we can get away!" Jazmine yelled.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to go! RUN!" Riley ran out and fired his glock off as the group ran across the gym. The man in the suit ran back outside and hid behind the entry door. Riley strafed sideways towards the other gym door while keeping the heat on the enemy. As soon as his clip ran out he sprinted toward the other door. The man in the suit began firing back at Riley and he could hear the bullets zooming past him. He dove and slid towards the door. Huey and Caesar were both pushing against it but it wouldn't budge. The man with the rifle tried to shoot them but the gun was empty so he let it hang by the strap and pulled out a pistol.

"Shit, guys when I say go I want you to run past him and to the doors on the other side. I don't have anymore ammo so I'm going to just hold out as long as I can." Riley spoke as he pocketed his glock. Huey grabbed his shoulder.

"No, you can't try anything else especially with no weapons. I have the nunchucks, let me." He stepped in front of Riley as the man was now only 10 feet away from them. He put in a clip and cocked the pistol back. He aimed at them but a loud metallic thud on the ground drew everyone's attention. It looked like a flash bang but before anyone reacted, there was a blinding light. Riley shielded himself a split second too late and now he was trying his best make out what he was hearing. There were loud grunts and the sound of boots running and then there was a low growl and a bang against the wall. When Huey opened his eyes, he blocked everything out and focused on his eyesight. He could finally make out the man in the suit being pressed against the wall by...Sean. He was wearing his usual casual stealth attire which consists of black boots, black navy pants, and a black long sleeve thermal. He also wore black gloves for this occasion.

"Sorry for being late to the party... I was looking for my invitation!" Sean threw that quip as fast as he disarmed the masked assassin. The enemy threw his best punch but Sean parried it and threw an elbow cross that broke the man's mask in half. It turned out to be an Asian man with short jet black hair. Sean pulled out an all black titanium navy Seal knife and as the assassin tried to strike his throat, Sean caught his wrist and broke it before he could blink. Sean gripped the assassins suit and thrust his knee into his rib cage, grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall with his left hand. He brought the knife hand down, aiming for the neck but the assassin caught his hand with both arms; barely stopping him. Even with both arms to Sean's one he could only prolong the inevitable.

"Father please forgive me for the sin I am about to commit!" Sean spoke out loud. With each passing moment, Sean's knife hand slowly pressed forward until he drove it into the assassins neck and he let out a low moan as his life slipped away from him in seconds. He wiped his blade on his pants and put it in his back knife holder. He looked at the group and waved them over. "COME ON! BEFORE ANYONE ELSE SHOWS UP!" He picked the lifeless body up and threw him over his shoulder, leading them out the entry door and Riley ran beside him.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Riley ran around a corner and lead them down a back hallway.

"I didn't but you left your phone at my place and I saw an urgent message from your brother."

"He was at your house? I told you-" Huey began to say but couldn't finish.

"Dammit Huey can't you see this is not the man you think he is!? He just saved our lives and you still wanna label him as the bad guy?" Riley opened an exit door on the side of the building and they ran out. They ran into the parking lot and found their vehicles.

"Guys we should probably leave before we have to deal with anyone else." Caesar added to the conversation.

"Hey! You're not off the hook yet. I have a few questions to ask you." Riley pointed at him.

"He's right, there could be more of them." Huey said before whispering to Riley. "I'll get the answers if he has them. Just be careful." He eyed Sean for a few seconds before walking towards Cindy's truck.

"Let's get rid of this body if you don't mind Riley." Sean said and Riley nodded. They put him in the backseat of Dorothy and the rest of the group got into Cindy's truck.

"What the fuck Riley! What's going on?! I mean what's REALLY going on?!" Cindy threw her arms out. Jazmine looked like she was in a state of shock.

"No time, I'll tell you later! I promise." He noticed Huey giving him a look of disapproval but he ignored it. There was the sound of a motorcycle and Sean moved with haste. A man with a Japanese tengu mask and a woman with a Japanese hannya mask, both with black suits were speeding towards them.

"You guys get out of here, we'll draw them away from the school!" Riley exclaimed as he grabbed an extra clip from under his seat and reloaded his glock. Cindy drove off and Riley waited for them to leave before he fired a few rounds at the man on the bike. He sped off and Sean searched the dead man body in the back seat.

"Where should we go? We need to get this body out of here as soon as possible."

"I know, I think the lake has enough room for three bodies." He said without blinking and Sean just leaned forward to grab his attention.

"Riley are sure you want to do that? Once you kill a man...things change."

"I know...things changed for me a long time ago." He took a sharp right and sped down the street. The two bikers were still behind him and gaining. He saw a green light turn yellow and sped up to make it. He ran through it as it turned red and looked into his rear view mirror. The bikers swiftly avoided any head on collisions and were still gaining on Riley. He felt like the bikers looked familiar but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Had he seen them before or maybe it were the masks. Had he encountered them before he went back in time? Was Huey right again, this time about his memory being affected by time traveling? He would definitely worry about this later, for now he needed to lose these assassins. He looked in his rear view and they were now aiming at him. He swerved from lane to lane as they fired shots at Dorothy. Sean leaned out the window with the 9mm he found on the dead guy. He carefully aimed as Riley swerved left and right, bullets whizzing past Sean but he never flinched. He fired off three rounds, the first knocked the gun from the male assassins hand, the second lodged into the female assassins arm, causing her to drop her SMG. The third bullet busted her front tire and her bike shook violently, the rubber starting to burn out. She balanced herself on the seat and jumped over to land on the back of the male assassins bike, the unmanned bike flipped and crashed into a parked car. A few seconds past before it exploded along with the parked car.

"Oh damn." Sean cursed before retreating to the inside of the car.

"You take care of them?" Riley looked at him. Sean just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not exactly. But someone is gonna be late to work this morning."

"What?"

"Nothing. Hey there's a construction yard, we can lose em there." He pointed across the street and Riley made a turn so sharp he drifted and clipped the back of Dorothy on a pole. He drove through what looked like a parking lot in the making but what caught his attention was the already two story building in progress. He was certain he had seen this before but where? A giant tower flashed in his mind and he stopped steering for a second. Sean noticed they were heading right for it.

"Riley!" He exclaimed and Riley grabbed the wheel and swerved around the building and drifted into a screeching halt. They were both breathing heavily, Riley shaking just barely, Sean's eyes were wide. They looked at each other and chuckled nervously.

"Aho...hahaha you got scared man!" He playfully slapped Sean's arm.

"Ha, no I was just surprised, that's all." Sean wiped his face with a nervous smile.

"That would have been a nasty crash hehe." As soon as he said it, the assassins slammed into the back of them with the force of a bike going 45 miles an hour before braking. "Oh shit!" Riley jumped during the collision and they, with the bike, flipped over the car and landed 20 feet in front of them. The assassins lay motionless and the back wheel of the bike was still spinning. Riley jumped out and ran over to them. He aimed his gun and inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, but before he could pull the trigger, a kick disarmed him. The female assassin jumped up and tried to grab him but he was too fast. Riley threw a kidney punch that caused her to stumble to the side. The male assassin was up and he tried to chop Riley's throat but he blocked it with his elbow and followed up with an uppercut. The enemy pulled out a gun and tried to end the fight quickly but Riley grabbed his wrist and pushed it in the air. Sean jumped out of the car and hurried to his aid.

"Riley be careful." His warning wasn't enough to stop them from accidentally shooting the bike's gas tank. There was an explosion that knocked them off their feet, Riley landing on the hood of the car, the male assassin cracking against a beam next to an unfinished building. Sean had shielded his face and rushed to Riley's side. "You alright?"

"I'm...good." He was panting and looked as if he were about to pass out.

"You sure? You look like you're about to pass out." Sean watched Riley roll off the hood and lean against it. He then fell into a sitting position and nodded off. "He passed out...great." He turned to see the female assassin crawling towards a pistol. He walked over and kicked the gun away from her. She looked up at him and he held a blade in his hand and a cold gaze in his eyes. The next thing she saw was him raise his boot, bring it down hard, and then darkness.

* * *

**Wednesday 9:17 A.M.**

_'I can't believe what just happened. Those assassins looked awfully familiar, but where have I seen them? And Caesar...I want to trust him but this Riley knows so much about the future. He also never knew about Caesar and the bike until now so I need more information before I know what's really going on.'_ Huey thought on everything. He thought about the predicament he was in, about how his grandad was doing, about Riley's other timeline, about whether or not Caesar was dangerous, and Cindy. He thought about Cindy more often in the past week than he had ever done before. He didn't want his new found curiosity on Cindy to distract him, because he knew ever since the day he saw her in her room, a drunken mess, that their relationship had changed forever.

Granddad's car pulled up and Huey snapped out of his thoughts. The whole gang walked over to the window.

"It's them!" Hiro announced with excitement. Huey opened the front door and Sean helped a stumbling Riley through the door and to the couch. Huey made sure he was put down gently.

"What happened?" Huey gazed at Sean with a scowl on his features.

"He bumped his head against the car but he'll be fine."

"Will he? You're absolutely sure he's going to be fine without a doubt, 100 percent positive?" Huey demanded as he bawled his fist up. Sean saw this and his finger twitched.

"Look, your brother is a strong guy and I can tell he has been through a lot-"

"So why do you keep putting him in danger?"

"Me?"

"Well, seeing as he keeps getting hurt whenever he's around you."

"I know it seems that way but it's not-", Sean tried to explain again.

"Aren't you the guy that killed his OWN brother?" Caesar blurted out and Sean's finger twitched again. He didn't answer right away and Huey didn't have his usual patience at the moment.

"Sean...were you responsible for your brother's death eight years ago?" He stepped in front of Riley who was still laying on the couch, unconscious. Sean bawled his twitching hand into a tight fist.

"I am." It seemed to hurt more when he spoke the words. He wished they wouldn't hold that against him after so long but at the same time, he knew he deserved it. This is the punishment for what he had done because no matter how he looked at it, if it weren't for him his brother would still be alive.

"This is going to be the second...and last time I ask you." Huey sighed deeply. "Stay away from Riley, I won't ask a third time, now leave." Huey took a step forward and held his ground with closed fist. Sean just wiped his face with his twitching hand.

"You...you don't understand, I'm just trying to...to help him." He held his hands out towards Riley.

"You've helped enough." Huey stated with a scowl. Sean looked around at everyone who had very defensive stances. One of the girls even looked slightly afraid, at least from what her body language and facial expression was saying. Sean backed up and walked out of the house with gritted teeth. They all turned back to Riley except for Cindy who left the house also.

"Hey!" She yelled after him.

"What do you want?" He simply answered.

"I don't think you killed your brother." She said as she got in front of him and he stopped in his tracks.

"Neither did my lawyers but I did."

"Ok nigga, well I don't think you meant to!" She crossed her arms and he raised an eyebrow. "I think something fucked up happened and because you were there when he died, you blame yourself." Sean's finger began to twitch and he shoved it in his pocket.

"What gives you that idea? You don't even know me."

"I see how protective you are of Riley. When he's hurt you're there to watch him and get him to safety."

"That's not how his brother sees it."

"Yea well Huey can be very sensitive when it comes to his brother, even if he tries to hide it. He's a big softie at heart."

"That softie has the eyes of a killer." She chuckled and punched his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Sure...does anyone else know you say "nigga"?"

"Boy bye!" They laughed.

Huey watched them take off and shook his head.

_'What is she doing?'_ He thought to himself. He would have to worry about that later because Riley was getting up.

"Give him some space." Huey announced and they all backed up a little. Riley sat up and looked around for a minute. He then looked at both of his hands and silently counted his fingers.

"Hey Riley, are you ok?" Jazmine touched his shoulder and he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"...I think so, although I'm not sure why you're all crowding me as I wake up." He looked around and when he saw Caesar, he felt a little angry but he wasn't sure why. "Wait...where's Granddad?!" He jumped up frantically and ran into the dining room. They followed him and Huey grabbed him.

"Granddad's fine, he's resting at the hospital. He should be able to leave tomorrow." Huey spoke slowly with an eyebrow raised. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"He's fine? He's...but he died, the-they said he didn't make it!" Riley was officially freaking out. He kept stumbling over his words.

"Breathe Riley, breathe. Granddad is fine but try to remember, why did you come back?" Huey tried to speak slowly but he was afraid it wouldn't matter.

"Come back? Wh-Where did I go?" Riley looked at his friends and they all looked back at him like he was crazy.

"Why were you pointing a gun at Caesar?" Hiro said abruptly. Riley looked horrific.

"What?! I-I-I would never do that, he's my friend."

"That's what I said!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Everyone calm down, the bump to his head must have done some damage." Huey proclaimed.

"What bu-OW!" He yelled after touching the back of his head.

"That bump. Sean said you hit your head on the car."

"Sean? I haven't seen him since I saved his life months ago."

"You saved his life? That must be the reason he's been following you around." Huey tapped his chin.

"What the hell is going on?" Riley stomped towards the front door, now getting frustrated. Huey quickly followed him.

"I think you hit your head and now you've lost some recent memories. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Granddad." Riley spoke almost in a whisper, eyes low to the floor.

"Ok...when Cindy comes back we'll fill you in. In the meantime I want you to go upstairs and wait for me. I'm gonna talk to Caesar and I'll be up there shortly." Riley was hesitant but went along anyway and held his head the entire time. Huey reached our but Riley stopped him.

"Nigga I can walk, getcho gotdamn hands away from me!" Riley pulled away from Huey in fake disgust. Huey just shook his head and looked back at the group. "Ok Caesar, you said you have a handler whom which you receive your jobs from."

"Right." Caesar responded.

"Is there anyway you can set up a meeting for a job so I can get more info on who owns the bikes?"

"Of course brother. If I would have known about the bikes sooner I would have killed that motherfucka myself." He dapped him up and Huey nodded.

"I appreciate it but there's no need in killing. It never solves anything." He looked over at Jazmine and Hiro. "There's a reason why Granddad was shot and we're gonna find out. I would tell you all to stay out of it because of the danger but you're already involved. Once Riley is able to recall his recent past we'll be able to fill you guys in with everything that's happened. I'll also need help from all of you for something I have been working on. Wait for Cindy and she'll take you all back to school."

* * *

**Wednesday 10:04 A.M.**

Cindy opened the front door and Huey rushed her. She could tell he was irritated by his more than usual scowl.

"What do you think you're doing? I tell him to stay away from us and you give him a ride?" He stood a few inches in front of her.

"Yea so what? You're not my fucking dad and maybe you haven't noticed but he's the one watching your brother when you're not!" She challenged his scowl with her own.

"I'm just looking out for you, what if he had hurt you?"

"Oh my god, he's not like that! What happened with his brother was not his fault so stop treating him like a murderer!"

"You don't even know him. Just because you're mad at me that doesn't mean you should just do whatever you want without thinking of the consequences."

"Pshh, whatever." She walked past him and waved them over. "Y'all coming or what?" Before they could respond Huey put his hand out.

"No. I want you to go upstairs and talk to Riley so he doesn't lose his mind. I'll take them home."

"What?" She got in his face.

"You heard me." He grabbed her arm and locked eyes with her, his scowl deepening. "I need you to give Riley the rundown of what you know so far and when I can fix his memory problem, then he'll tell you everything you want to know." She pulled away from his grip and just huffed past him. He turned and everyone had their eyes somewhere else, avoiding his gaze. He grabbed the keys to Dorothy and lead the others out.

Cindy stomped up the stairs.

_'Who the hell does he think he is commanding me like that? A better question is why do I feel a little turned on by that? If I wasn't so mad at his stupid ass I'd say that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. No! Fuck him!'_

* * *

**Wednesday 10:21 A.M.**

"So lemme get this straight...I came from the past to save my granddad and change the future somehow?" Riley had a quizzical look on his face.

"Somehow." Cindy confirmed.

"And before I hit my head, just this morning I said I would tell you guys everything that happened in my horrible past, which might or might not be from another timeline?"

"Yes nigga!" She frowned. He looked at the floorboard.

"So Granddad is ok?"

"He made it without anything too serious because you pushed him out of the way." When she said this, he had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Hey when you woke up...you looked at your hands. What were you doing exactly?"

"I was counting my fingers." He spoke without looking at her. "I'm not sure why though...I had a dream before I woke up. Well it wasn't exactly a dream, maybe a nightmare. I was sitting in a chair...and I was watching myself being tortured. I was screaming for hours but that wasn't the worst thing about it. I looked down and there were bodies covering the entire floor, bodies on bodies on bodies. The ones at my feet were you guys, Huey, Caesar, Hiro, you...and Jazmine." When he finished Cindy had a look of horror and her face had went a little white. Huey walks into the room and notices the tension in the air.

"Something just happened didn't it?" He asked and they both looked at him, Riley shook his head _'no'_, Cindy nodded_ 'yes_'. Huey just took in both of their reactions_. 'What if that head injury turned Riley evil and he told her he came from the future to kill us all but he had to pretend to be innocent and blame everything on Caesar and pretend to have a head injury. She on the other hand is terrified but trying to keep her composure and not give away the fact that she is in danger...in case he notices. Nah, this isn't some stupid fan fiction.'_

"He doesn't remember anything and according to his memory, yo granddad didn't make it out of the hospital." Cindy informed him.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing really since I don't know shit!" She turned away from him and he just mentally sighed.

"Riley do you remember anything horrible happening to any of us?" He sat on his bed and Riley turned to face him.

"I remember Granddad being shot. Everything after is fuzzy, like it was a dream that I can't recall anymore."

"This is not good. That's why you should have never used my machine, it wasn't meant for you."

"The fuck are you talking about, what machine?" Riley stood up and turned to him.

"The day of my birthday, a little before Granddad was shot, I found you in the basement where I was hiding my time machine. The cover that I usually have over it wasn't there and it was slightly cracked open. I knew something wasn't right but when I saw you suddenly knocking Granddad down before even I knew someone was attacking, that's when I assumed you were from the future."

"I need to see him...I have to make sure." Riley stood up and headed for the door.

* * *

**Wednesday 11:12 A.M.**

The door opened and Riley hesitantly stepped into the room. He watched his grandfather breathe peacefully. He walked over to him and analyzed the machines that were hooked up to him. He let out a deep breath and leaned against the bed.

"Thank god." He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. Cindy walked over and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him.

"Riley it's gonna be ok." She comforted him.

"I thought h-he was...dead." His voice was slightly breaking. She looked at Huey with a sorrowful face. Huey walked over and joined the group hug.

"Hey, he's fine. Everyone is ok, and I promise you I will find out who was behind this, I just need a little time. Right now we need to get back to school so we don't get in trouble." Riley wiped his face and nodded. They left and headed to the school.

* * *

**Wednesday 2:30 P.M.**

Riley was seated in his American history class and the teacher seemed to be ranting but he wasn't listening.

_'Huey wrote a note for me and forged Grandads signature...and it worked. Everything seems to be ok but it definitely didn't feel that way. That last dream I had was the worst I've ever had. I keep thinking about Jazmine but I never think of her, not this much. I passed by Caesar today and my skin crawled which also never happened before. It's a lot harder to focus than before, I keep drifting off into my thoughts. I keep picturing a man with tattoos...but I ain't gay! I'll worry about this later.'_

* * *

**A/N: Glad I got this posted now I can finish the next chapter. I should have it posted by Monday so keep a few tabs on me ok. Remember to do what you can to stay happy and I'll see you guys next time!**


	8. Flux Feelings

**A/N: Sorry I missed the deadline guys but I promise I'm working hard to make this story awesome all the way through. Also I wanna give a quick S/O to some fellow writers who I think are awesome. KateyBee42 has stuck with me so far and I appreciate her feedback (I appreciate ALL feedback really lol). You guys should check her story out, its called "Power Surge" and it starts out great and hilarious so you won't ever be bored. Also another good friend is Schweetpea1870 and she also has a really charming and hilarious story called "From Uncle Reezy, to Daddy Reezy" (sequel to "Babysitting With Uncle Reezy" so read this one first!)**

**Anyways guys I hope you enjoy the story and specifically this chapter lol**

* * *

**Thursday 12:32 P.M.**

Riley had so many thoughts racing through his head. He thought they might go away after resting the entire evening after he got home from school yesterday. A lot of them appeared for seconds and then vanished like details of a dream he just couldn't seem to remember. He had his lunch which consisted of hamburger helper, green beans, an apple, and a carton of strawberry milk. He located Jazmine sitting at a table with Caesar and Hiro. He set his tray down and plopped down beside her.

"What's good y'all?" He opened his milk and began downing it. They all responded shallow and Caesar just stared at him.

"So...you alright?" Caesar raised an eyebrow.

"I feel great." He said without looking away from his food. He dug into his green beans and when he looked up, he noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?" Hiro asked after about 3 seconds of silence.

"I woke up and you were all standing over me." He said without looking up.

"What about before that?" Caesar asked.

"Grandad was shot." He looked up at Caesar and frowned. Jazmine just stopped and focused on Riley.

"Look at me. Anything?" Jazmine commented.

"Is something supposed to happen?"

"So...you don't remember what happened the other night? You don't remember what you told me?" She waited for his answer. He set his fork down and raised an eyebrow towards her.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember. Was it important?"

"...no, it wasn't." She gave a half smile, although she figured this was good news. Now that he doesn't remember his confession they can go back to being friends without the awkwardness. So why wasn't she satisfied, she asked herself. Did she like the feeling of someone caring about her as much as he claimed to before? Of course everyone wants that but not from one of their best friends, right? She knew that she should be grateful for his recent memory loss but honestly, she wasn't.

"If I can get my memory back then everything will be fine right?" He figured.

"Right. That reminds me, tomorrow is the masquerade and I still have your ticket so come with me to my locker and I'll give it to you."

"I'm not going to a freaky mask party." Riley shook his empty milk carton. "You gonna finish your strawberry milk?"

"Riley you already agreed to come, you can't back out now!" She crossed her arms.

"I did? Why the hell would I do that?" He started reaching for her milk and she popped his hand.

"Cause I'm your bestest friend in the whole world!" She exclaimed._ 'Or maybe you just can't say no to someone you're in love with.'_ She wondered to herself.

"Fine, but I'm bringing a joint just to let you know."

"Whatever you say, just make sure you be there." She poked his chest.

"So everybody's happy now? This is why I go back to New York every summer, I need time away from you people." Caesar just chuckled, picked up his tray, and walked away. The lunch bell rang and they all headed back to class. Riley walked with Jazmine since their classes were near each other. Jazmine's boyfriend grabbed her from behind and she jumped.

"Oh my god, Brenden don't do that!" He chuckled and defensively threw his hands up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist!" He turned to face Riley. "What's up 'has been'?" Riley just bawled his fist up.

"Brenden!" Jazmine pushed him.

"Easy babe, I'm just messing with him. We always do that, right Reez?" He grinned at Riley. Riley just sighed and kept his composure.

"Right." He watched them hug and he wasn't sure why but it felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. As soon as Brenden left he grabbed Jazmine by her arm and pulled her close.

"What the hell was that? You dating that guy?" She pulled her arm back.

"Yea I am. I really like him." She kept walking down the hall.

"That guy is nothing but trouble. You need to drop him, fast!" He followed her.

"Don't ruin this for me. I haven't had a boyfriend since sophomore year."

"Wait until college cause I know guys like him. He'll use you and once he's done, you just anotha name in the book."

"I don't tell you what to do with all the ho's you talk to."

"That's because I don't have any!" He explained.

"I am NOT having this talk with you again. We're gonna be late so get to class."

"Again? Wait, what!?" She walked past him and into her classroom. He just sighed with defeat and walked into his own classroom.

* * *

**Thursday 3:55 P.M.**

Riley had just finished texting Huey. He let him know that he would be busy the rest of the day and to not bother looking for him. He put his phone up and stepping into view meters away, was Brenden. Riley decided he was going to follow him and find some dirt so he could get this guy out of his life. As long as Jazmine liked him, he would constantly have to see Brenden. He could just stop seeing her altogether if Brenden got too serious. But Riley actually enjoyed her company, though he would never admit it out loud. He enjoyed her positive attitude and overall optimism. Jazmine could always find some way to cheer him up and that's not something to just give up right? Your friends are supposed to make you feel better so he would just have to deal with Brenden himself because he wouldn't let her go.

"You coming to practice?" Brenden was speaking with one of his teammates near the front of the schools' back entrance. Riley leaned against the other side of a wall?

"Nah I'm going to the mall." Brenden responded.

"What for?" The tall one said.

"You know, because of the thing." Brenden spoke as he looked around defensively.

"Right, I remember."

Riley backed away and left for the bus stop.

* * *

**Thursday 4:00 P.M.**

Huey locked Dorothy and walked across the parking lot into the mall. He had been following Ming ever since he decided to give Riley some space for now. He figured he might be able to pick up another clue. He entered the main lobby and scanned the area. He spotted her all the way at the end as she was turning the corner. He rushed through the crowd and made sure he wasn't attracting attention along the way. When he turned the corner she was no where in sight. He walked into the center of the crowded area. He first looked at the few women stores around him. He then eyed the second floor and caught her face in the crowd walking away from him. He rushed towards the escalators and ascended it with haste. He followed her down the corridor and into the food court. He had lost sight of her and decided to sit at a table. He scanned each restaurant for her but she was no where to be found. As he was looking he noticed a body behind him but before he could react they sat down right beside him.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were following me." Ming sat there with her legs and arms crossed. She wore a long red Chinese dress with an intricate web of designs.

"Must've been a coincidence because I wasnt." He spoke without looking at her. _'No one's ever snuck up on me like that before.'_

"Or maybe you're my guardian angel? I definitely don't mind if you follow me around." She gripped his hand in hers. He looked at her and sighed.

"I'm flattered but I was already here. I saw you and wanted to see if you were busy, maybe we grab something to eat?" He laid it out smooth and waited for her to respond.

"I wish I could Huey but I'm actually headed to a meeting right now. Rain check!" She exclaimed before giving him a quick peck on his cheek and walking away. Huey mentally sighed in relief. He noticed a familiar set of cornrows at a table with his face covered. He walked over and sat down next to Riley.

"I thought you were going to be busy today. But here I find you exactly where I found Ming. Coincidence?" Riley looked up with a blank face.

"That's all it is nigga; coincidence." Riley looked past Huey and Huey followed his eyes. He looked into a clothing store but didn't recognize anyone. Huey looked back at Riley and stared at him for several seconds. Riley looked back at Huey and immediately the spot where he bumped his head ached. He just covered the spot with his left hand.

"Ok well why don't you tell me what was so important that you had to rush here to the food court?"

"Look, Huey it's not-"

"Hey guys." Jazmine was standing next to their table with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at Riley and didn't even bother looking at Huey.

"We ummm...we came here to...shop." Riley said after thinking up a believable excuse.

"Really? You're here to shop?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yea for the uhhhh...", Riley looked around until he saw Huey and pleaded with his eyes. Huey just sighed and right on queue he bluffed.

"We came to buy suits for the ball." Huey plainly stated.

"We came...to buy suits for the ball." Riley repeated slowly before crossing his arms.

"..." The longer she didn't respond, the harder Riley fake smiled.

"...I'll help!" She almost jumped for joy. She pulled Riley along and Huey just followed. Before they left the food court Huey took a peek back into the clothing store Riley was spying on.

* * *

**Thursday 4:41 P.M.**

Cindy didn't bother going to school. She couldn't, not after what happened last night. Her parents had another fight but this one was the worst yet. Her father had gone too far and assaulted Cindy's mom. They kicked him out and Cindy's mom cried all night. Cindy was through with crying and now she just wanted to get wasted and forget. She downed the rest of her bottle of vodka and passed out on her floor.

* * *

**Thursday 4:56 P.M.**

Riley and Huey both came out of separate fitting rooms. Huey wore a blue suit and Riley sported a black and red suit. Jazmine clapped her hands together with haste.

"I love it!"

Riley smirked and pointed at Huey.

"You look gay."

"That's why your bow tie is upside down." Huey smirked just as condescending back at him. Riley tried to look at it but couldn't. Jazmine had to cover her mouth to hide her laughter. Huey noticed and gave her a warm smile. She just rolled her eyes before hiding her smile. She walked up to Riley and fixed his bow.

"Looking sharp baby brother." She teased as she grabbed his cheek. He pushed her hand away with a smirk.

"Yea yea, whatever."

They just laughed and tried suits on for another 45 minutes. Everything was going pretty good until the arrival of a certain football player.

"What's up babe!" Brenden grabbed her from behind causing her to scream.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" She laughed.

Huey noticed Riley's body shift and his jaw locked in place. Rileys' brows furrowed deeper as his anger rose. He didn't know why Riley was getting upset but he figured it had something to do with this guy.

"I was just checking out that new clothing store and noticed you over here."

Huey frowned slightly more when he realized that he was who Riley was stalking.

"I'm just helping the guys find a suit for the party."

"Oh that's great but uhh...isn't this party a little different than what you boys are used to. No drugs or strippers here haha!"

"Actually masquerade balls were a feature of the Carnival season in the 15th century, and involved increasingly elaborate allegorical royal entries, pageants and triumphal processions celebrating marriages and other dynastic events of late medieval court life. So technically, you shouldn't be going either." Huey said nonchalantly as he locked eyes with Brenden.

"Yea, unless you gonna marry her. Maybe you should just stay home and count yo parents money." Riley included before throwing his infamous sharp toothed grin at him.

"Ok guys! Do you have to do this every time?" Jazmine threw her hands up.

"Relax babe, I'm leaving right now." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." As he was leaving he locked eyes with Riley for a second.

Riley knew they had gotten to Brenden but he knew how to get at Riley as well. That kiss made Riley's blood boil. He wasn't exactly sure why it bothered him to this degree but it just didn't feel right. Why was his heart beating so fast and why was he so close to jumping on the guy? Brenden pointed at Riley.

"Didn't I see you at the food court earlier? You must have gotten here at the same time as me, weird." He finally walked away after shrugging off his own comment. Jazmine waited for him to leave before whipping her head back to Riley.

"You were spying on him!" She halfway yelled, halfway whispered.

"No...I was enjoying some good ass Golden Chick, which so happens to be across from Urban Outfitters." Riley crossed him arms defiantly.

"They are pretty good." Huey chimed in after.

"Them strips be hittin' right?" Riley elbow tapped Huey. Huey almost cracked a smile, instead he just nodded in agreement.

"Wait. How did you know he was in the Urban Outfitters?" Jazmine raised an eyebrow.

"What you talking bout' Jazmine?" He pushed his lips together to impersonate Gary Coleman.

"I can't believe you're still acting like this."

"I'm just tryna make sure you don't do nothin stupid, alright?" Riley was getting more frustrated with her.

"I'm 18 if you haven't noticed Riley! If you can't handle Brenden being my boyfriend then maybe you shouldn't come to the party because you're not my father and you're not going to tell me what to do!"

"Fine."

"Fine! Huey you can still come but only because I know Cindy wants you there!" She stomped away and Riley just growled.

"Riley what was that?" Huey prodded.

"What was what?"

"That?" Huey motioned to the spot where Jazmine was standing before she left.

"Nothing, I just hate that guy. Everytime I see him, I wanna punch something. Now he's always around Jazmine and he's always touching her like some fucking pervert." Riley took his suit off and had his regular outfit on.

"Jazmine has always been stubborn, just like you. One thing I know about Jazmine is how naive she is. All you gotta do, is pull the wool from her eyes and show her the truth."

"...What? Never mind, let's just go."

Huey paid for the suits and they headed for the exit.

* * *

**Thursday 6:16 P.M.**

Huey walked up to his room and checked on Riley.

"Riley I'm about to go pick up Grandad from the hospital. Riley?" He looked around until he picked up the sound of running water.

_'He's in the shower so I'll just leave him a note.'_ He decided before leaving.

He sat down in Dorothy and looked at his phone. He wondered if he should check on Cindy since she didn't bother to show up to school.

_'She's an adult, I'm sure she's fine. But then again she's been drinking lately so maybe I should just text her. I don't wanna be a bother either...shit.'_ He just decided not to do anything at the moment.

* * *

**Thursday 6:27 P.M.**

Riley sat in a fetal position as the shower rained over him. Flashes of Jazmine's face from memories he couldn't recall raced in his head. Ever since she stormed away from them he couldn't stop thinking about her. Now he was getting vivid images of them together, having fun or holding hands as if they were a couple. Although he enjoyed them, they were confusing and almost dream like. He hadn't really thought about Jazmine in that way before except whenever he got drunk or high but that doesn't count. He would do a lot of things while under the influence that he wouldn't while sober.

_'Things were easier when I was a dirt bag. I did what I wanted to do and carried on my way. I never had to look over my shoulder. Somehow this has to be Wunclers fault. Thinking about him makes me mad and thinking about his grandson makes me more mad...but why? And worst of all I keep thinking about Jazmine but...I guess it could be worse right? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

He stepped out and threw on some basketball shorts and a tank top. He grabbed a box from his closet and sat at his desktop. He pulled out some Marijuana and rolling papers. Gently, he spread it across and rolled it up. Riley grabbed a lighter and fired up. He needed this more than ever after the events that had transpired today. He puffed it long and slow. He looked out his window to see a not too friendly looking Jazmine locking eyes with him. She just shook her head and closed her blinds and curtain. Riley knew that he deserved that treatment after what happened today. He knew he shouldn't be interfering with her life but every time he saw Brenden it was like a hot blood boiling rage was filling him up to the brim. A few minutes later his doorbell went off.

"Hold up!" He set his joint down and began walking backwards. "I'll be back for you." He pointed at the joint and left the room.

* * *

**Thursday 6:45 P.M.**

Huey walked through the hospital with his hands in his pockets.

_'The lady in front said room 313, so where the hell is it?'_ He came down a long hallway and found the room. He knocked first and opened the door.

"Boyyyy! You won't believe the kind of shit they force feeding me." Huey almost showed emotion because he was glad to see Grandad was alright.

"Grandad they kept you alive."

"Shoot, I didn't ask them too! Now let's get the hell out of here before I die from vegetable poison." Huey just shook his head and called for a nurse. When the nurse got there she gave them the rundown.

"I just need to run one last test and I need you to sign his release in the hallway."

He nodded and left the room. He walked back down the hall to the front office.

"I need Robert Freeman's release form."

The lady looked around casually while popping bubblegum.

"Must not be anymore copies. Let me get a nurse to bring one." She said with no real haste to her movement.

He heard Roberts name being called by a male nurse a few doors down the opposite hallway. The nurse waved him over and he followed. They went into a room and the door closed behind him. The nurse walked over to the fax machine and began looking through a stack of papers. Huey analyzed his surrounding for a brief second, noticing a table, an office chair, the fax machine, the nurse who was taking far longer than anticipated, and a tray of knives. That definitely raised his suspicion and awareness.

"OK here's the form. Just sign it and give it to the lady." The man had an odd face and didn't look like your typical nurse but Huey didn't judge people.

"Thank you." He turned to leave but when he tried to turn the door handle it wouldn't budge. _'Locked?'_

The sound of a blade slicing the air came from Hueys' left. He threw himself in the air to dodge the surprise attack. He tucked his legs for better aerodynamics, spun around and landed on the table. He stared at the nurse as he took his scrub cap off to reveal his bald head.

_'Number 7. How the hell did he know I would be here?'_

This time he attacked Huey's feet but Huey was still quicker. He kicked 'Sevens' knife out of his hand and front kicked him into the opposite wall. Huey jumped down and went for the door but 'Seven' had recovered and was attacking. Huey dodged an axe kick and threw a spinning back kick to 'Sevens' ribs which landed with a crack. 'Seven' wobbled back and gripped his side.

"Sure you want to continue?" Huey stepped forward and stood in the center of the room. 'Seven' just inched forward and took a stance.

Huey lowered himself and held his hand out with an open palm. 'Seven' dashed forward with an elbow charge but Huey caught it and countered with his own elbow that knocked 'Seven' back. Huey then bounced 'Seven' off the wall with a crushing side kick. 'Seven' looked as if he was about to fall but Huey caught him. He pushed 'Seven' back on his feet and blitzed a flurry of quick snake-like strikes to finish him. Each strike attacked a nerve and the intensity shook his body back and forth. Huey once again grabbed 'Seven' before he could fall and threw him over his shoulder in judo-like fashion. 'Seven' broke through the table and struggled to get up. He lifted himself up while holding his chest. He coughed up blood as he leaned against the wall. 'Seven' picked up two long knives and pointed one at him.

"This is fucking...bullshit!" He spit more blood onto the ground in between words. "You're just a fucking kid, there's no way you got this strong without enhancements! What did you use huh? 'Ki of Demon's' pill, 'Divine Moon Water'? His breathing regulated the longer he drew his words out.

"You really think I could get either of those two here in the states?" Huey questioned as he lowered his guard.

"Then what bastard of a master taught you this kung fu!?" He demanded to know. Huey stood upright no longer guarding whatsoever.

"Why do you need that kind of information in a death match?"

"Hehe... I need to know who to fucking torture after I'm done with you." He said with animosity dripping from his tongue.

"If that's all...well you're looking at him."

"BULLSHIT! There hasn't been a self taught master since the feudal era!" 'Seven' gripped the knives tighter.

"You've seen first hand what I can do. Is that not proof or do you need another demonstration?" Huey cracked a smirk.

"You're dead!" 'Seven' rushed Huey now that he had regained some stamina back. He spun multiple times, swinging both knives in curving arcs. Huey pushed the first knife down and countered the second with a knife hand block. Huey was too quick and before 'Seven' had realized it, Huey smashed his free hand's palm into the assassins good side, breaking two ribs in the process. 'Seven' dropped both knives but refused to yell out in pain. Huey approached him and after parrying a few last minute ditch efforts of an attack; he dipped low and brought a rising palm into 'Sevens' chest. The assassin crashed into the ceiling before falling to the ground unconscious.

* * *

**Thursday 6:46 P.M.**

Riley opened his front door and froze. Jazmine was standing there with her hands on her hips similar to how she looked earlier when she was angry. Except she had a rather blank expression.

"Can I come in?" She spoke softly. Riley was lost. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy that she was there. He decided to keep a frown just in case.

"Sure." He let her in and followed her upstairs.

She sat down on Huey's bed and looked around. Riley quickly began picking things up off the ground, feeling a little embarrassed.

_'I shouldn't have these fucking clothes on the ground. Why do I even care? It's just Jazmine here right? Oh shit, the joint!'_ Riley was a little stoned and forgot he left it by the window. He walked over to her with a grin.

"Sorry about that, I...", he stopped as he watched her bring the joint to her lips. He sat on his window sill and watched her carefully.

"Sometimes I just need to get this stress off of me. I never told anyone because of how much it's hated." She handed it to him and he puffed on it.

"Heh, a lil weed never hurt anyone."

"Yeah, but you know how politics work." She took the joint back and puffed some more.

"Hey, I've been thinking a lot and I need your opinion." He looked down at the floor.

"Sure."

"Should I play football?" He continued to avoid eye contact.

"Riley...", she placed a hand on his arm, "I think you should do whatever makes you happy. Whether it's playing football, or...being a hooligan." As soon as the word came out Riley looked up at her.

"Hooligan? What is this the 20s?" They both laughed.

"You know what I mean crazy. You should never give up and always follow the path you think is right."

"Well right now your being stingy with my path. Puff puff pass, you fuckin up the rotation!" He said with his best Chris tucker impression and she pushed him while laughing.

"I missed you." She spoke softly.

"I...missed you too. I'm sorry for acting the way I did, but I'll do my best to get along with Brenden...for you." He never felt his heart rush so much just from talking.

_'Can't believe I'm in my feelings right now. The fuckin weed did this shit!'_

"Awww thanks Riley!" She threw her arms around him and he slowly embraced her back. He inhaled her scent and flashes of her breached his mind. When she pulled back he stared at her as if he were fascinated. She almost blushed and looked away for a second.

"So..I guess I'll get ready for bed." She broke the moment.

"Yea sure. I'll walk you to the door." They exchanged a few glances as they descended the stairs. He opened the door and turned to her.

"Well...this is it I guess." She gave a small smile.

"Yea um. I'll see you when I see you." He matched her smile.

"You'll see me tomorrow punk and don't be late!" Jazmine halfway joked before grinning.

"Ok...I'll see you tomorrow." A smile crept up on Riley's mouth.

"Ok, bye." She waved before leaving.

"Bye." Riley shut the door and stood there, not knowing what he should make of the recent visions he has been getting.

* * *

**Thursday 7:18 P.M.**

"Yeaaaa boyyy, ima get me a nice big juicy stake and ow!" Grandad grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Grandad you have to take it easy for awhile. You just get in bed and call me or Riley if you need anything." Huey got out and helped his grandfather in the house.

"Riley!" Huey called up to him. He could practically hear the floorboards breaking as Riley sprinted downstairs.

"Grandad!" He embraced his grandfather and they laughed.

"Heyy boy, now don't put me back in the hospital he he."

Huey slightly grinned but quickly remembered what was at stake.

"Grandad let's get you to bed but Riley, I want you to wait in the basement and check the scene." He commanded. Riley just shrugged.

"I guess nigga, that's gay." He whispered the last part.

* * *

**Thursday 7:24 P.M.**

Riley stood at the bottom of the stairs and peered onto the giant covered figure. He stepped down into the basement and inched his way over. The smell. The altitude. The atmosphere. The nostalgia smacking him so hard it made him nauseous. He stopped in front of the machine and ripped away the cover. An intense rush of deja vu discombobulated him. He fell forward and put his hands out to stop himself. He turned around and Huey now stood at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

**Thursday 7:28 P.M.**

Huey walked down the stairs and looked out into the basement to find Riley standing still as a ghost. He wondered if Riley had gotten back to his senses as a man from the future. That was surely the biggest advantage he had for finding and saving his grandfather. Does this future Riley know Huey so well? Did he teach future Riley the forbidden art of White Lotus kung fu? With Riley's help he could finish the time machine and go back to save their mother. He decided to go the safe route and if anything went off the rails, he would simply fix it the old fashioned way.

"You uh...remember anything?" Huey gave a nod to Riley.

"Not sure...but I just had the motherfuck load of deja vu's."

* * *

**A/N: This one kind of bothered me because I had so many ideas and angles I wanted to go with this chapter. I wanna say I made the right choices lol. Also I wanna say I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with me so far (Reviewers and silent readers). That being said I don't want anyone to feel obligated to write a review I honestly don't even need them. I know some writers kind of beg for them lol which isn't bad or anything so don't get me wrong, if it helps you or gives you the push to keep writing then do what you have to do. Personally I feel as long as I see ppl are checking it out, that's all I need for motivation. I'm not a professional writer so just getting the amount of reviews that I do normally is fine with me (mostly because I know I've read a few stories that I liked but didnt feel like writing a review lol). HOWEVER, I do implore ppl to speak their minds so if there's a question you need answered about the story (something confusing, not a potential spoiler lol) or maybe you just wanna critique something that's cool too. The only kind of reviews that are juuuust a tad bit annoying are the ones I see where ppl are seriously verbally begging for a certain event to happen or for two ppl to get together even if the story gives away no hints of them ever being together lmao. Anyways, thanks for being around guys and I look forward to putting the next chapter out ASAP! Give me a week maybe even less and I'll have it out for you guys, UNTIL NEXT TIME! BYE!**


	9. Morning Blues

**A/N: Hey guys I know I'm barely missing the deadline but I had some family issues to take care of so I couldn't focus on writing but I pushed through this chapter as quick as I could. Hopefully I didnt get sloppy in the rush but hey, can't be perfect right? Anyways I hope you all take the time to read and enjoy XD**

* * *

**Friday 7:12 A.M.**

"NO!" Riley whipped his body upward with his hand clutching his heart. He had never experienced a dream that internally stung his body. It was as if injuries he didn't remember having suddenly resurfaced on himself. The bathroom door swung open and Huey popped out.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Huey asked while searching the room for anything suspicious. Without seeming to notice, Riley stared forward, still clutching his chest. "Riley?" Huey spoke again after several seconds. Riley turned his head eerily slow with wide eyes.

"I'm fine...I...I just need some fresh air or sum." He threw on jeans, a hoodie, and some beige Timbs.

"You gonna be back in time for school?" Huey called out as Riley reached the front door.

"I'll walk!" Riley yelled back as he left the house in a hurry.

* * *

**Friday 7:28 A.M.**

Huey was in the basement working on the new battery, if you could call it working. He sat there staring at his phone which was placed right next to the battery.

_'Just text her something friendly, anything so I can make sure she's ok. Maybe a "hey"...but if she says "hey" back what would I say? Maybe I'll start with "Good Morning". That's horrendous, when have I ever thought mornings were good; let alone actually say it? No, I can't. I'll ask her how she's feeling.'_ He finally concluded.

He picked his phone up and unlocked it before scrolling through it. He quickly stopped and placed his phone back down.

_'"How are you feeling?" Am I trying to get cursed out? After the way I talked to her the other day I should start off with an apology. Ok, I'll say "Sorry for being a dick, are we cool now?" Yea, like I'd get away with some TV line. Maybe I- uhh'_, he was interrupted when his phone vibrated. It was a message.

_'Heyy r u still home?'_ He thought that was a strange coincidence. But he didn't hesitate to write back.

_'Yes.'_

_'Kk ima need u 2 cum take me 2 skool'_, he received after a few seconds.

_'Hngova'_, was the last text he got before jumping up. He grabbed a windbreaker jacket and the car keys while shaking his head.

_'Gotdamn it Cindy.'_ He thought to himself before speeding out of the driveway.

* * *

**Friday 7:38 A.M.**

_'I had a strange dream last night. I can't actually remember it but I know it was important. I woke up feeling as if I lost something...something I needed. My chest was hurting in a way I've never felt before and...I can't shake the taste of blood.'_

Riley walked down the sidewalk almost in a trance, allowing his own subconscious to guide him.

_'Ever since I woke up on the couch, I can't help but feel...off. Like I'm not really supposed to be here, but where else would I be? Everything is so confusing and I can't think straight for fucks sake! It's like whatever I think about somehow gets backtracked to Jazmine. I don't know why I would be thinking about her when I should be worried about who's trying to kill us. Huey said I lost my memory, maybe that has something to do with this overwhelming feeling.'_

Riley pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts.

_'It's almost as if this is the first time I've done this...but it also feels like the 10th time I've done this. I've never felt this uneasy walking down the sidewalk either. Maybe this was a bad idea, ah here it is. Sean's number, maybe he'll help me trigger something in my mind.'_ Riley tapped the number and it began dialing.

* * *

**Friday 7:40 A.M.**

Huey was greeted by Cindy's mom who then sent him up to her room. He noticed her black eye but decided not to bring it up. He walked up to her door and gave it a light tap. Nothing. He rapped on it a little harder just make sure she could hear him.

"Cindy?" He called out. He knocked even harder still, but no avail. He then pressed his ear to the door and focused on his hearing. Lowering his other senses for just a split second was enough for him to hear Cindy's faint breathing. He looked at the door and spoke even louder.

"Cindy, I'm coming in ok?" He grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it. Pushing the door open with a creak, he entered the room immediately eyeing Cindy who was face down on her pillow. He stood over her and listened to her mumble in her sleep.

"Sssssss...uey...to...me." He could barely hear what she was saying but he wasn't worried about it now that he knew she was ok.

"Hey, Cindy get up. You're gonna be...WE'RE gonna be late." He corrected himself. He gave her a light tap on her cheek which must have did the trick. Cindy's left eye opened first and when she saw Huey she turned her head the other way while murmuring.

"Mmmmm ion wanna go." She pulled the cover over her head.

"Cindy...you didnt tell me to come over here for no reason. I know you're not feeling good but we gotta fight past it. You don't wanna get kicked off the b-ball team right?" He tried to give her some 5th grade reverse psychology.

"Mmmmmm..they need me." She mumbled. He sat down on the edge of her bed and let out a sigh.

"I...saw your mom's eye. Are you guys ok?" He watched her turn around and pull the cover down to her neck. She held a tired frown on her features.

"That fucking motherfucker put his hands on her." She plainly stated.

"Where is he now?"

"Probably at one of his circle jerk buddy's houses teaching each other new techniques on jerking." She kept the monotone in her voice.

"You've always had a way with words." He quipped and she just groaned.

"I don't think we can make it in time." She said as she rolled back over. Huey just grabbed the cover and pulled it off her.

"If you get yo ass up we can make it." He playfully said as he jumped back with the blanket. Cindy hugged her legs and grunted.

"Grrr, it's cold you asshole!" She tried to grab the blanket but fell off the bed.

"You ok?" He heard a low growl come from her. "Ok cool, so I'll just wait in the car for you." He walked around the bed towards the door but not before turning the TV on and flipping it to the news station. "Ok now I'm gone. See you in the car beautiful." He left the room and shut the door behind himself.

_'See you in the car beautiful?'_ Huey thought to himself._ 'Why did I say that?'_ He just left before he could say anything else weird.

_'See you in the car beautiful?'_ Cindy repeated his words to herself._ 'Why did he say that?'_ She blushed even more every second she thought about it. _'Let me get my ass up then since he left this annoying ass TV on.'_ She jumped up and pulled her shorts off and replaced them with sweatpants. She pulled a large gray hoodie over her head and pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. She gargled some mouth wash and spit into her sink. Then she grabbed a small flask from her dresser and took a few sips of it. She put the flask in her bag, inhaled and slowly exhaled before leaving her house.

* * *

**Friday 7:47 A.M.**

Riley had called Sean twice with no success. He decided to text him.

_'Hit me up ASAP.'_

He pocketed his phone and stopped at a red light. A loud car horn startled him, causing him to jump a bit. He noticed the familiar Pink Kia Soul and a head full of perfectly curly strawberry blonde hair. That smile that under the right angle in the sun seemed to reach into his soul. He shook his head and ran over, jumping into the passenger seat.

"Hey, how come you didnt catch a ride with Huey?" Jazmine asked as soon as he fastened his seatbelt.

"I just needed the walk." He plainly stated as he stared out the passenger side window.

"You needed a walk? What are you a dog haha?" She giggled before realizing Riley didn't react in any way. "You ok Riley?" She said again after a moment.

"Huh?" He finally looked at her.

"I said are you ok? You seem out of it."

"Yea, sorry...I'm just really tired. Guess I'm not a morning person like Huey." He lightly joked before staring off again.

"Ok well maybe some music will help. Let's see what 'The Pop' has to offer." She pressed a button on the radio and it turned on. An almost robotic sounding women began speaking.

**'This is 103.7 The Pop and your listening to the greatest pop songs of all time.'**

The beat started and Jazmine bobbed her head. She recognized it as a Madonna song but she couldn't tell which one. She's listened to just about every song that woman has put out and by now all of the songs kind of blended together from time to time. The lyrics played and she stopped bobbing her head as she realized what song it was.

_**'I see you on the street and you walk on by**_

_**You make me wanna hang my head down and cry**_

_**If you gave me half a chance you'd see**_

_**My desire burning inside of me'**_

Jazmine quickly glanced over at Riley. Her heartbeat gradually increased.

_'Ok he isn't listening at all. I'll switch it now.'_

"Let's try another station." She tried to say nonchalantly. She pressed one of the preset buttons.

**_'I just wanna be close to youuu_**

**_And do all the things you want me_ to-'_, _**she switched even quicker this time.

"Damn it Maxi Priest!" The next station had a man talking.

**'This is SoulJam radio and we're bringing the music that moves your soul.'** They stopped at a red light and she checked herself in the rearview mirror.

_**'There's always that one person that will always have your heart.**_

_**You never seen it coming cause you're blinded from the start.'**_

"Ugghh, valentines day is next year." She grunted before flipping to the next station.

**'You pick a song and we play it. You know how we do on Universal Radio and up next is a new song by Childish Gambino called "Me and Your Mama'**. It began playing and immediately she perked up.

"This sounds nice." She looked over and Riley was still staring out into space.

_'He looks more than "out of it", hell he looks almost like a zombie. I wonder what's been going on lately. I hope it has nothing to do with those scary guys with masks. Just thinking about them gives me goosebumps. And when we got back to the school there was no evidence of them at all. No witnesses, no bullets casings, nothing. Wait a minute, what's this song about?'_ She started listening again once she heard something familiar.

_**'I'm. In. Love. When. We. Are. Smoking. That. LaLa-la-lala-laaaa'**_, she went to change it but Riley put his hand out to stop her.

"Wait. This song helps me think." He simply said.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm trying to remember a dream I had last night." He scratched the small stubble on his chin.

"Was it important?" They took a turn and the school was just down the street.

"I'm not sure yet. I felt so strange after I woke up...like...there's some kind of puzzle I can't solve because I don't have all the pieces. Cindy told me a lot of shit the other day but I brushed it off. Now I'm wondering if I'll be this way forever." He finally admitted.

"There's been some crazy things happening to us all week but I have a feeling everything will go back to normal after a while. Just take it easy after today and rest all weekend. Then I'm sure you'll feel a whole lot better." They pulled around to the school parking lot.

"I hope you're right Jazmine."

"Of course I'm right. I know all about these weird emotions and teen excitement. It's probably just puberty so just forget about it and don't over think everything. By the way did you pick up a mask to go along with that suit?" They got out of her car and started walking towards the side entrance.

"Damn I totally forgot about that."

"It's no big deal, just meet me after school and I'll take you to the shop where I got mine from."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Riley pulled the door open and allowed Jazmine to enter first.

"Oh, a gentleman haha." Jazmine giggled as she walked past a slightly blushing Riley.

"Whateva, it don't hurt to be nice every now and then." He grinned.

* * *

**Friday 7:48 A.M.**

Huey watched Cindy lock her door and groggily make her way to the car.

_'Good thing she lives close to the school. That's what she's wearing? That screams "hey I'm probably drunk" but she doesn't care at all. Hmmm I've never seen the hoodie and sweats combo look so cute on a person before. Not that I'm attracted to Cindy in any way. But I'm definitely not saying she isn't attractive, in fact she looks better than half the models I see on TV with what she has on now. Oh boy if Cindy only knew the thoughts I was having, she'd die of laughter and then probably punch me or something. Ok be cool, she's getting in the car.'_

"You look homeless." _'Smooth Huey, real smooth.'_

Cindy looked over at Huey for a second before turning away with a moan. "Mmmmm...I feel homeless too."

"Cheer up, at least it's Friday. And there's a party later, that's something to smile about right?"

"Mmm, if you say so." She lazily mumbled before pulling the flask out of her bag. She took a sip and threw it back into the bag.

"Cindy I don't think it's healthy to drink that much. You should really lay off that stuff." Huey spoke nonchalantly. They turned the corner and the school was right down the lane.

"Huey I really don't feel like being lectured right now, can you just...not." She waved him off.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Yea, I'm sure you're worried about me, just like my dad was worried about me when he hit my mom, and I'm sure Ms. Washington was worried about me as she rushed me out of her office." Cindy spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait when did you see the school counselor?" He said as he pulled into the school's rear parking lot.

"It doesn't matter Huey, let's just get to class." She lazily grabbed her bookbag and stepped out of the car. Huey put the car in park and followed behind her.

"Hey." He grabbed her arm gently, pulling her around to face him.

"What do you w-", she stopped in surprise as he placed his right palm on her cheek. He held it there in observation for a few seconds before moving to her forehead.

"You don't seem to hot." He said casually. Cindy looked away before her thoughts could betray her.

"What are you doing?" She tried not to focus on his soft hands.

"Checking your temp." He shortened the word 'temperature'.

"Oh you're just checkin my temp?" She jokingly mocked him. "Just cause you cut the word down, it don't make you cool Huey." She looked back at him and stuck her tongue out.

"I thought it sounded cool." He gave her a rare genuine smile and it caught her off guard so much that it was cute.

"Whatever." She blushed a bit before cracking half a smile herself. He placed both of his hands on her cheeks this time.

"See, I knew you could smile." He stared into her eyes and Cindy began to feel her heartbeat thump faster by the second. Some people who also happen to be getting to school in a hurry stopped to look at the odd moment between the two.

"Huey you should let me go...people are staring." She barely spoke above a whisper as her face began to blush even more. Huey noticed and jumped back a little.

"Oh...I didnt know what it looked like. Sorry, let's just go." He scratched the back of his head before walking in front of her towards the school.

* * *

**Friday 7:55 A.M.**

As Riley walked down the hallway with Jazmine he noticed the looks and whispers.

**"I thought they were fighting?"**

**"She's such a tramp."**

**"I saw him get out of her car."** Riley just raised an eyebrow at the silent gossiping. They reached Jazmine's locker and Riley leaned against the neighboring locker.

"Is it just me or is everyone looking at us funny?" Jazmine opened her locker and pulled out the drawing Riley had made and handed it to him.

"They're probably talking about this." She watched him carefully as he studied it.

"And what's this?" He looked up after a few seconds.

"You drew this on Monday I think...before the whole, ya know..bump on the head." She pointed at her own head.

"Ummm...just because someone wrote at the bottom **"Riley drew this"** doesn't mean I drew it." He almost chuckled.

"You told me you drew it later...in your room. Not when we did the weed thing but before that. You must not remember but it wasn't important anyway." She just started digging through her locker like nothing was wrong.

"Uhh I hope you didn't think anything weird because of this." He plainly stated.

"Not at all. It's just a picture and you are an artist, are you not?" She said just as plainly as he did.

"I am. Just wanted to make sure we're on the same page. I literally could have drawn anyone instead of you, I must have been bored hehe!" A chuckle escaped his mouth.

_'You don't have to sound so proud asshole!'_ Jazmine thought to herself._ 'Why do I miss the old Riley all of a sudden. I shouldn't even care if he remembers anything, now I don't ever have to bring up what happened right?'_ She backed up from her locker and stared at him.

"You should be glad you even have someone like me to draw punk." She lightly pushed him with a smile.

"Oh and what's so funny going on over here?" Brenden came up from behind Jazmine and he had two other guys with him. Both were taller but slightly less bulkier than Brenden, John was white and Robert was black but he never once has gotten along with Riley even if there weren't many other black students at the school. They were the top two wide receivers on the team and they followed Brenden around like goons.

"Nothing babe, we were just-"

"Just what? Just talking about this?" He interrupted her with an aggressive tone. He snatched the picture from Riley as he spoke.

"Yo man, don't be snatching shit from me!" Riley took a step forward but Jazmine stopped him with her hand and lightly pushed him back.

"You know I get that you're childhood friends. But this guy draws a picture of you which obviously means he got a little boy crush on you and now you're giving him rides to school?" The students in the hallway began to stop and watch the scene take place.

"Jesus Christ Brenden, it's just a picture." Jazmine tried to settle him down.

"You can't be that naive Jazmine." Brenden retorted.

"Excuse me?" Jazmine reeled back for a second, her pride reaching the surface for a second.

"What's wrong Brenden, afraid she likes it? You getting a little jealous?" Riley grinned that infamous and mischievous grin.

"Riley do NOT antagonize him, please!" Jazmine whipped her head at Riley and scooted further in front of them.

"She has to like it, that's what happens when you force a relationship on a timid girl!" Brenden quipped back, his face turning slightly red.

"That's it, I'm done here!" She grabbed her backpack and shut her locker. She slapped Brenden across his cheek. "That's for being a dick asshole!" She rushed past them and Brenden stared at her dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry babe, I didnt mean- agghhh! You're gonna pay for this Freeman!" He turned back to Riley and pointed at him.

"Oh yea, well do something bitch ass nigga! I'll fucking wreck you dawg!" The small crowd turned into a huge crowd and the bell sounded off but nobody rushed to leave.

"After school, under the football bleachers! Be there and don't pussy out!" He shoved Riley back a few inches with one hand.

"Catch this fade right now bitch!" Riley drew his hand back ready to attack Brendens head.

* * *

**Friday 7:52 A.M.**

Cindy walked down the halls next to Huey in silence. She didn't know what to say after what happened outside. She glanced over at Huey and he seemed to be just staring ahead.

_'Why can I never tell what he's thinking? How does he keep such a poker face even minutes after having such an embarrassing moment? Ughh, I can't handle these emotions right now!'_ She just broke off from him at the nearest intersection of hallways.

"Just gonna leave?" Huey called out after her.

"Can't talk gotta use the restroom!" Cindy lied and rushed away. She found the girls room and rushed into a stall. She pulled the flask out of her bag and took a few sips.

_'Gross! How can anyone get used to Jack Daniels? This shit is too strong... fuck!'_ She wiped her mouth and plopped down on the seat.

* * *

Huey walked down the hall and turned the corner to see a massive crowd formed. He could hear what sounded like his brother yelling, "Bitch ass nigga, I'll fucking wreck you dawg!".

_'I was gonna wait for Cindy but something told me to come this way. I'm glad I did too, this looks like trouble.'_

He got closer and looking over everyone wasn't as hard as it would have been in the past. Now that he had grown to be 6'0 he could see over mostly everyone. He saw what looked like Jazmine storming away. When the closest participants of the crowd noticed him they would immediately get out of the way. He slightly helped them with a push and reached the front just in time to catch Riley drawing his fist back. He glided towards Riley effortlessly and almost in no time. Some of the students in the crowd couldn't believe what they had just seen and audibly gasped or flinched. Huey caught Riley's fist just before it could be launched.

"What the hell Huey? The fuck you stop me for!?" Riley demanded.

"I stopped you from getting suspended again." He nodded towards the principal who had just appeared. He grabbed Brenden by his collar.

"What's going on here? I hope you boys weren't doing anything that could get you kicked off the football team? Something stupid like fighting?" He had a threatening tone. Brenden just mean mugged Riley the entire time.

"No sir. We were just horsing around." Brenden fixed his attitude and smiled.

"This true Riley? We don't need anyone getting hurt, especially this bonehead. I don't wanna have to suspend both of you." The principal spoke with a softer tone towards Riley. This new principal was older than the last but surprisingly nicer. He spoke to Riley as an officer would speak to a prisoner. He gave everyone mutual respect.

"Yea...we was just horsing around." Riley shrugged Huey off and walked away. Huey gave the football players a glare before walking after Riley.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, I just can't stand that guy!" Riley almost yelled.

"Did it have anything to do with Jazmine?" Huey questioned. Riley stopped in his tracks and whipped around towards Huey.

"Why would it be about her?" He growled.

"Calm down killer, I saw her when I first got here. Did she leave?" He looked around. Riley just sighed and his facial features slowly slumped down.

"Yea, she got mad and left. Practically stomped away. It's all HIS fault!" He emphasized to show frustration.

"Brenden?" Huey questioned to be clear.

"Yea that nigga comes up asking all these damn questions and starts making a scene. I had to let him know I ain't no punk so I called him out on his macho shit."

"And what happened?"

"He wanted me to meet him after school to fight so I took that as an invitation to whoop his ass right then and there!" Riley started raising his voice.

"Alright Riley, chill. Of course you're not going to because we have more dire things to worry about other than our pride." He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"Sorry Huey, I can't walk away like some punk. I'll beat the brakes off him and then it'll be done!" Riley shrugged.

"That sounds too easy. What if it's the opposite? What if he keeps meddling with you or worse, he takes his anger out on Jazmine?"

"That won't fucking happen, I'll kill him if he touches her...I mean..", Riley trailed off.

"Sounds like you're having some conflicting feelings. Just leave him alone for now, at least until you regain your memory, deal?" Huey hesitated for just a second before deciding to extend a fist towards Riley. There was a brief pause as Riley raised a familiar eyebrow in response.

"That does sound good...but no promises." He fist bumped Huey and they headed towards their classes.

* * *

**Friday 8:02 A.M.**

Jazmine reached her classroom but had realized she forgot a book and the teacher allowed her to go get. She was making all A's in class so most of her teachers were very lenient on her. It was only the aggressive and stuck up teachers she couldn't stand. As she was walking past the girls room which was usually empty by this time, she heard a faint cry. It was almost a whimper and she decided to further investigate. On the inside she could hear the cries much clearer and they sounded almost familiar.

"Cindy?" She called out. The cries died down for second and she got a weak reply.

"Go away." Cindy sniffled. She could hear Jazmine's footsteps stop outside in front of her stall.

"Sweety what's wrong?" Jazmine used a softer tone.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Jazmine shifted to one side and began tapping her foot.

"Don't you have class to go to?" She took a swig of her flask.

"Cindy ain't nobody worried about what's going on in class now I will stand here all day if I have to. You have to see me eventually." She backed up and waited. After a few silent moments the stall door was unlocked and Jazmine went in.

"Don't laugh." Cindy said as she hid her face.

"Cindy what happened?" Jazmine locked the stall and walked over to Cindy. She rubbed her head for comfort and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Where do I even start? I've been skipping practice because I'm afraid this won't go anywhere. My parents have been constantly fighting since I moved here and I don't really have any friends besides you guys. I...I-!" She sniffled and turned away to hide the fresh tears falling down her face. "I can't seem to get a hold of my emotions but I figured it was just because it's that time of the month...but everything seems so complicated to me. I hope to make it pro but if that doesn't happen what the hell am I going to do with my life? I can't even get a guy to like me so how am I supposed to feel good about myself when I look in the mirror and see this ugly tomboy!" She broke out again this time without hiding her face. Jazmine just pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Shhh shh shh shh, it's gonna be ok girl. Don't even think like that for a second because you're only hurting yourself more. You are the best basketball player I know." She comforted Cindy.

"What about Riley?" Cindy said from her embrace.

"Pshhh! Riley's so out of practice I doubt he even remembers how to dribble. You don't wanna be friends with anyone here, I mean everyone is either stuck up or mean. You're smart and may I say beauuuuutiful and the only reason you don't have a boyfriend is because you're picky haha. Not that there's anything wrong with that but I know Mr. Right is just around the corner for you, trust me. You can do anything you want because I know how strong you are." She held Cindy and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"You're just saying that but you don't have boy problems. They just flock to you like animals." Cindy muffled into her shoulder.

"Only because I make it easy. You're sort of a hard target and nobody knows how to approach you." Cindy finally looked up with a red nose and slightly puffy eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Well for one, your outfit is the "Hey I'm definitely hungover" starter pack. And secondly you've always got this natural mean mug." She watched Cindy face furrow with each word.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She held a frown.

"That face right there is exactly what I'm talking about. You know what, there's gonna be a ton of handsome guys at this party. We could easily find you a man but we're gonna have to put in some work." She helped Cindy up and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"What work?" Cindy mumbled.

"We're gonna skip school and have ourselves a girls day so you can knock all of the guys out tonight." Jazmine drug her out of the stall.

"And maybe make someone else jealous." Cindy mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" _'Of course! Why didnt I think of it before? I'll just dress up and look so fine that Huey can't help but fall all over me!'_ Cindy thought to herself.

* * *

**Lunch Period**

The bell rang and Riley woke up from his mini nap. He couldn't focus on anything today, especially school. He was the last one out of the class as he drug himself along.

_'Nothing feels natural anymore. Everything seems artificial but this is my life. I can't find anything out of place but I still can't shake the feeling that something is missing. I'm never this alert either, why does it feel like something bad has happened or might happen? I hope we have burritos for lunch but first I need to stop in the bathroom.'_

Riley took the nearest detour before he reached the cafeteria. He quickly ran to a stall to unload some stress.

_'Did I really draw that picture? Fuck that shits embarrassing, I absolutely do not have a fucking crush on Jazmine! I mean she's fine as fuck no doubt and the nicest girl I know and probably the smartest girl I know. Hmm, now I think about it, she's doesn't really have any bad qualities. She's caring, funny, nice to talk to and FUCK I DO HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!'_

The bathroom door opened and the two football players who accompanied Brenden were standing there in front of the entrance. Riley zipped up his jeans and started washing his hands.

"Ahhh Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Funny cause I don't see the ringleader anywhere and I thought you guys were all attached by the hip." Riley quipped as he began drying his hands.

"Oh he's around but for now it's just us three." Robert said with a smirk.

"Yea, we just wanted to make sure you didn't run away after school so we came to give you a little...incentive." John also smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Damn Riley, when are you gonna bump your head again so you can remember! Lmao! So first I wanna say I don't own any of the songs used in this chapter, they belong to Madonna, Maxi Priest, Usher/Alicia Keys, and last but definitely not least Childish Gambino. Second I wanna say thank you to all readers outspoken and silent. Let me know what you think or don't lol. I will work hard and try to put the next chapter out next Friday (that's right, another week deadline for myself or less, who knows). Remember to do what makes you happy and I'll see you guys next time, BYE!**


End file.
